A Past Revealed
by EmeraldTears
Summary: Stuck in a nightmare Chris will have to reveal a painful past he has been hiding from his family. Starts after ChirsCrossed AU. This is a slash story Incest, Rape Chris & Wyatt and Chris & OC COMPLETE
1. A Past Revealed

Disclaimer- I don't own the Charmed Ones, Leo, Chris, or Wyatt. But I do own Ryan and Knossos and any other future characters that I may put in this story.

Excuse me for any spelling or grammar errors. Oh if anything is not correct in charmed trivia wise please advise me and I will correct it. So with that ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

The young boy was stuck in an awful dream. His clothes are stuck to his body due to the sweat pouring all over. The boys' body is shaking uncontrollably; his sheets are tangled around his body. The boy lets out a shout "No!!!!" Piper who is now 4 months pregnant was awoken with the urge to have a fried fish bologna sandwich with mustard was on her way back to her room when she heard Chris shout. Piper knocked on his door lightly. When she didn't receive an answer she opened the door and went in.

The sight she saw frightened her for there was her son sweating profusely, and clinging to his sheets to what seemed like in fear. Not being able to help her self she let out a loud shriek. She ran over to side of Chris and shook him. "Chris sweetheart wake up." "Chris wake up!!!!" With all the commotion her younger sisters Phoebe and Paige walked into Chris's room. "What's with all the commotion Piper?" asked Paige a little frustrated she was in the middle of a wonderful dream when she heard Piper shout. "Its Chris he wont wake up its like he's submerged in his dream." "Okay her let me try," offered Paige. Piper set back a little to give Paige some room but didn't release Chris's hand. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper tried everything they could to wake Chris but nothing work, so Piper called on Leo. When Leo tried everything he could they all just watched and waited for Chris to come out his nightmare.

Dream

"Join me or suffer the consequences," Wyatt threatened. "No I will never join you. This is wrong Wyatt your killing innocents. Mom didn't raise you this way, she wouldn't want you…." Chris's statement was cut off as Wyatt Tk'd Chris across the room. "Well mother is dead and doesn't have control over me anymore." "What your doing is evil, you were born good this isn't you" Chris tried to reason. "Oh but little brother you don't understand, this isn't about good or evil its all about power lots and lots of power. You will join me Christopher no matter what you may think you will join me." "I will never join you, you deluded sick twisted son of a bitch," spat Chris. With a look that could kill a thousand men ten times over Wyatt stood up. "Very well suit yourself." With that said Wyatt's first in command Knossos shimmered in. Wyatt turned to Knossos "I don't want him dead or hurt more than he has to be, I just want him broken" and with that Wyatt flamed out. Chris watched in sadness at what used to be white and blue orbs are now black and red flames. Chris was cut from his thoughts when he was thrown into the wall. Knossos looked down at him "We're going to have a lot of fun before the day ends" gleamed Knossos. Chris just looked at him with determination in his eyes.


	2. Revealation

Okay I know the first chapter was short but that was because it was just to start the story off other chapters would be longer. This is my first fan fic I've ever published so if you have any comments please review so I can know how you like were the story is going.

Ashlee- Thank you for reviewing.

I will try to update everyday. But if I don't it wont exceed more than three days. In this Chapter well will be getting down to the diiiirrrrrttttyyy stuff. Any action between Wyatt and Chris will come in later chapters. If you don't like the thought of those two together or your sensitive to rape then don't read.

And now the story ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

People's thoughts will be shown in _Italics_

Knossos looked down and smirked at the look of determination. "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging master to join him." Chris looked up at him as if he smelled something rank "That's were you're wrong I will never ever join anything that has to do with the likes of you." At that Knossos backhanded Chris hard that he flew into the opposite wall. Knossos then threw a low energy fireball at him as he tried to pull himself from the floor. Chris gritted his teeth as the fireball compacted with his already bruised body. Knossos kept throwing fireball after fireball at Chris but not once did he cry out which made Knossos throw even more. After a while he figured that he would try to break Chris another way. Knossos walked over to were Chris' body laid bloody, bruised and broken, he leaned down and healed Chris to the point that he still felt pain but he will be responsive to the next torture Knossos put him through. Chris felt when Knossos approached him he tried to get up to defend himself but the extent of damage done to his body he couldn't even move his eyelids it hurt so much.

_Wait what is he doing, shit he's healing me Wyatt must of gave him that power as an award for killing a witch._

Chris not one to be beat took his opportunity when Knossos turned his back, with difficulty pulled himself up and Tk'd Knossos into his desk across the room. Before Knossos could recover Chris held his hand out and called "Energy ball" and threw it at Knossos. Knossos barely had time to dodge out of the way of the energy ball that came flying at him and hit him in the shoulder. Knossos let out a grunt of pain, and through his hand out which made Chris fly onto the bed. Before Chris could react Knossos was there on top of him. Chris struggled and fought but Knossos overpowered him with ease do to the damage of Chris' body. "Oh I've been waiting for this for a long time," and with that Knossos laid a bruising kiss on Chris' soft lips. After what seemed like eternity Knossos stopped the kiss to get some air Chris took that time to spit in Knossos' face. "I swear your going to be a dead man, I'm going to kill you when you least expect it." Knossos continued without skipping a beat "I doubt that see I know your secret, you don't even have the power to defeat a low level demon." Upon hearing that Chris started to struggle, Knossos backhanded him with so much force that Chris thought he might pass out. Knossos then proceeded to take Chris' clothes off "Get off me you sick perverted son of a bitch." Knossos just continued as if he it didn't hear a word Chris said. Just then Wyatt flamed in, Chris let go of a breath he never knew he was holding. When he looked up he saw his brother standing there with a look that could only be defined as lust on his face.

_That can't be right maybe I'm hallucinating from the blow Knossos gave me, Wyatt can't be that far gone to actually find me in this situation appealing_

Wyatt on the other hand was thinking the same thing.

_OH god Chris looks so good there stop this Wyatt he's your brother, even though I always wandered what it would be like to kiss those soft poutey lips. God I thought I got rid of those thoughts years ago_

Wyatt was interrupted by Knossos calling him. "What …what did you say?" "I said should I proceed with part b sir." "No not yet give me a minute." With that he walked over to where Chris was now tied to his bed. He ran his eyes over Chris' body one last time before he spoke. "I can make this stop Chris if you'll just join me." Gave a grunt of disgust and turned to Knossos. "Proceed with the plan, I want him broken understand." Knossos took no time to get undressed when Wyatt flamed out. Knossos positioned himself to Chris' unprepared entrance. "You know I should thank you for making my dream come true," and with that he thrusted into Chris' opening. Chris shut his eyes against the excruciating pain, he felt like he was being spilt in two.

_God please let him finish soon I don't think I could take much more of this. No I'm strong I'm Piper Halliwell's son I can make it through this all I have to do is think of happy thoughts okay happy thoughts ummm…… Oh okay my 10__th__ birthday mom came up to my room around eight in the morning everyone was still asleep she had her and I favorite cookies oatmeal she leaned over and kissed my forehead and said…_

Chris' thoughts were interrupted when he felt Knossos' wait shift off of him. Chris let out a sigh of relief. Knossos laughed when he heard him. "Oh don't think that's its over we still have a lot more things to do, and you still have to meet a few people." At hearing these words Chris felt his heart sink, and panic start to rise.

_Why is this happening to me I can't go through this another time, or how many times he has plan for me I'm not strong enough I was wrong. I'm sorry mom I let you down but I can't fight anymore I'm tired. Mom if you can hear me please help me please._

As if she was listening Chris slipped in some kind of dream like trance. When he opened his eyes he was standing in an all white room the only speck of color there was him and another person that had their back facing him. "Hello who are you? Where am I?" Upon hearing this the figure turned around to reveal a women Chris never met personally but saw and heard dozen of stories about her when he was a child. "Hello Chris is great to finally meet you." Walking over to the person "Aunt Prue is that you,?" Chris asked. "Yes it is me Blessed be my nephew." Without hesitation Chris enveloped her in a big hug. "How are mom and the Aunts? Are they Okay? Are they here? Can I see them?" Chuckling Prue put her hand over his mouth to stop the parade of questions. "Whoa there slow down I will answer all your questions. Okay now you mom and Phoebe and Paige are okay, no they are not here they are getting settled up there, and no I'm sorry you can't see them. But I can tell that they heard you calling and sent me to help you. So I'm here to give you a message. Your moms said that she would always be watching you and will always be by your side and never forget that she loves you and is proud of you. Oh and to take care of Ryan." Sadly Chris looked down at his hands, tears were starting to build up in his eyes. Prue put a hand under Chris' chin and forced him to look at her. "Chris what's wrong sweetie?" "I don't think I can do it I don't think I can be strong enough, I feel like I'm a disappointment." "Your nothing such, you're a strong boy that has a destiny to fulfill and a brother to protect we all believe in you. Soon the rough part will be over." Prue looked up when she felt that all-familiar tug. "Now I'm with my nephew." With a sigh she stood up when she felt the tug harder. "Its time for me to go but we will meet again, be strong we're all here for you and love you Blessed be my nephew," and with that she was gone. When Chris opened his eyes next he saw Knossos coming back from the bathroom.

_Okay mom, Aunt Prue, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige I will be strong for you, and Ryan he doesn't deserve to grow up in a world like this. I will stop Wyatt and turn him back to good and all will be well again. I just have to be strong, and survive this I can do this for my family._

And as Knossos came a laid on top of Chris he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to start.

Okay that was Chapter two I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think whether good or bad, but please be nice this is my first try at fan fiction. Now to some references to this chapter you will find out where Ryan is in later chapters, also what Knossos meant about Chris' powers, and what everyone at the manor is doing. So until next time.


	3. Nothings Wrong

Okay I'm back I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. In this chapter everyone will find out who Ryan is, and what is going on at the manor. This I believe is going to be a short chapter because Chris is going to be finishing up in his dream. Of course being the family that they are everyone is going to be trying to figure out what's wrong with Chris. Just let everyone know I have this story posted on also. I'm not sure how down and dirty I can get with this story so I'm going to try to keep it clean.

To Ashlee, Hailey, and Kaytie- Thank you so much I enjoy writing this story. I understand how it can be when you get hooked on a story and the person doesn't update until 3 years later so that's why I update everyday.

Thoughts are in _Italic_ flashbacks in **Bold**

So now on with the show. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back at the manor

By now Leo, and the Charmed Ones tried everything to awake Chris, but nothing worked, and Ryan Chris' younger brother joined the vigil. Every person in that room had looks of worry, fear, and concern, well everyone but one Halliwell. Ryan knew what was wrong with his brother, for it was the same thing that happened every night he went to sleep. He remembered the first night he walked in on Chris in this way it scared the hell out of him. It wasn't until three hours later that Chris awoke and told Ryan all that happened to him by the hands of his other older brother Wyatt and his first in command. Ryan looked around at his family the looks on their faces broke his heart. He was torn between revealing Chris' secret and keeping his mouth shut because it wasn't his secret to tell. Maybe he could talk Chris into telling their parents and aunts.

_Yea right he will never go for it, I practically had to drag it out of him to tell me. Maybe I should tell them everything right now, but then Chris will be angry with me, and I did promise the day I showed up I wouldn't tell_

**Flashback**

"**Hey Ryan can I talk to you for a minute." "Sure whats up?" Chris stayed quite for a while to collect his thoughts. Sensing some thing was off with his brother Ryan reached out and took his brothers hand. "Chris what is it, Are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine its just that I wanted to give you a heads up to watch what you say around mom, dad, and the aunts." Giving Chris a skeptical looks "Why would I need to watch what I say around them?" Sighing Chris stood up and walked to the attic window "Because there are a lot of things that they are in the dark about." Getting curious he walked over to where his brother was "Things like what Chris?" Knowing that Ryan wouldn't let it go he gave one last sigh and turned to face his little brother "Well for one thing they don't know about Prue, Penelope, Jason or any of the others, Or the fact that Leo is on Wyatt's side. And they definitely don't know about Wyatt and Knossos." Chris said the last part so softly that Ryan had to strain to hear him and even then he couldn't even hear it that well. "You didn't tell them why not they deserve to know that their eldest son is a sick twisted perverted bastard that got off watching you tortured." Chris ran his hands through his long black hair "You see that's what I'm talking about you have to watch your temper when his name is mentioned, or when you see Leo." "How can you ask that after what he did to us what he did to you Chris?" "Because that's not the Leo from the future, he's Leo from now he has no idea what he does in the future, besides I think he may actually change." "Yea right and I'm king TuT." Chris just gave his brother a look "Okay I'm sorry I will try to be polite around that piece of shit." "RYAN!!!" Chris bellowed out. "What I said when he's around other than that I don't have to be." With an exasperated sigh Chris ruffled his little brothers hair. "Come on I'll make us some lunch."**

Back at the manor

Ryan came out of his day dreaming at his mother and father arguing. After a couple of months of tension between him and Leo he was finally calling him dad. "Piper there is nothing we can do we exhausted every theory to wake Chris." "Well then we think of more and try them out." At hearing this Ryan sighed and shook his heard stubborn all the way around. "Look I know you feel helpless believe me I do to I'm... he's my son and I can't help him, but I know I just have to wait because he's strong and will come around." Piper looked down at her son once more and sighed she knew Leo was right. Piper reclaimed her seat at Chris' side. Ryan looked at the clock and sighed its been 2hrs since they all became aware of Chris' state.

_Thank god he will be coming around soon. Man big brother your going to have a lot of explaining to do when you wake up."_

**Dream**

**By now Chris believed that he had just been taken by most of the underworld. All he wanted was to be left alone, he was tired and sore. Once again Chris journeyed to his other world where it was so peaceful. Chris was so engrossed that he never felt the last creature finish and leave. Chris was jolted out of his dream state when he felt warm water touch his cheek. When Chris opened his eyes he was staring at the eyes of his brother. Chris then rolled over cautiously and went into the bathroom. Sighing Wyatt followed him "Chris you have to understand that this is the only way, all you have to do is join me and this nightmare will end." Chris turned and glared at his brother "And what you have to understand oh dear brother of mine is that I will never join, do what you want with me but I will never give in." "Fine be stubborn suffer for all I care you'll give into my wish you'll see." With that Wyatt stormed out of the bathroom. Finally alone Chris stepped into the shower, and let the water hit his abused body. Chris closed his eyes; everything that happened today came back with a vengeance. Tears started to well up in Chris' eyes but he refused to let them fall, he looked up at the ceiling. "Mom if your up there I'm trying to hold on but I need a little help please help me." Chris stayed in the shower until it turned to cold, he got out and put on his sweats and went to lay on the couch he couldn't even stand the sight of the bed. Chris looked at the destruction of what once used to be a beautiful city. Chris looked up at the sky which he did every night. "Mom If you can hear me please give me strength because mine is slowly dwindling. God mom why did you have to go away I need you. Mom?"**

At the manor

Piper was sitting right next to Chris, so she was the first to hear him say something. She leaned in to hear him better, on the second time around she heard him. "Mom?" "Chris honey I'm right here open your eyes sweetheart." Chris couldn't tell if it was a dream or reality when he heard his mother's voice so he called for her again "Mom?" "Yes honey its me oh Chris baby please open your eyes." At hearing his mothers word he opened his eyes, Chris looked around at everyone in his room a little confused he asked, "What are you all doing in my room?" "Well I was coming from downstairs from getting a snack and heard you shout so I came in to see if you were all right but you wouldn't wake up, we tried everything," his mother answered him. Paige decided to ask the question everyone wanted to know "Chris what happened?" "Nothing it was just a stupid dream I had no big deal," lied Chris. Leo was about to say something but Chris cut him off "Look guys I'm fine really, its getting late go to bed we can talk more in the morning." Piper was about to protest but Chris fixed her with his famous puppy dog eyes. Sigh Piper relented "Okay I'll see you in the morning sleep tight." She leaned over and kissed Chris on the forehead and did the same with Ryan. Everyone filed out of Chris' room the only people left was Chris and Ryan. They sat in silence until Ryan spoke up "You did it again you know, you had everyone pretty scared." "Shit you didn't tell them did you?" "No but you better come up with something believable." "Okay I can do that, something believable." "Why don't you just tell them the truth?" "I told you no, they don't need to know that, they don't need a bad image of there little boy" "Who gives a fuck about what they think of Wyatt he's not the one suffering you are."

_Ha the funny thing is Ryan I was talking about myself not Wyatt. _

"Look you gave me your word you wouldn't say anything, now was that a lie." Sighing Ryan relented "No it wasn't I wont say a word." "Say a word about what?"

Both Chris and Ryan turned sharply to the door…

Well that's it for this chapter maybe it was longer than I thought it would be. Who do you think it is standing at the door? Is Chris going to come clean? I don't know we'll have to see tomorrow in chapter 4. Please review I want to know what you all think so far or if you have a special request on what direction you want the story to go into. I figured that maybe you readers want to help me write this story. At the end of each chapter I will have one question on where you want the story to lead so here goes. Today's question Who do you want to be one that overheard Ryan and Chris' conversation? Well that's all for now until next time.


	4. Lean On Us

Okay I'm back. I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 3. All I can say is please review and tell me how the story is going and how I should correct it if needed. Okay to clear up any confusion that there might be. Since Wyatt I believe is what a year to two years older than Chris that will make him 24, So Chris is 22, so I will make Ryan 20 all two years apart.

To Ashlee, Hailey, Kaytie and xfaytx- Thank you for all the encouragement and support. I love writing this story, and I'm excited that you all enjoy it.

This will be a long chapter and something surprising will happen at the end. So with further ado I bring you the story ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Say a word about what?" Both Chris and Ryan turned sharply towards the door. Standing there was Leo with a curious look on his face. Ryan looked toward Chris to see what his response would be. Chris on the other hand was trying to figure out how to get himself out this situtation. Seeing that his two sons weren't going to answer him he asked again "Chris Ryan don't say a word about what?" At this Chris sprinted into action "Nothing Leo we were just saying goodnight right Ry." Chris looked at his brother that said play along. "Right and now I'm going to go get some sleep see ya tomorrow," and with that Ryan walked out leaving Chris and Leo alone. Leo not believing either of his sons moved into Chris' room. "Okay now tell me what you two were really talking about." Sighing Chris moved over on the bed so Leo could sit. "Really Leo we were just saying goodnight you must of heard wrong." Leo winced when Chris called him by his first name. "Look Chris I know we started off on the wrong foot, and I know I'm not exactly father of the year in future but… Chris looked down at his hands "That's an understatement," interrupted Chris. Leo felt a pang in his heart at Chris' words

_How bad of a father was I to him? _

Leo continued ignoring what Chris said he really didn't want to start a fight. "What I was going to say is that I know I'm not the best father but I want to try and make it up to you while your here." Chris rubbed his eyes "Look Leo I understand what you're trying to do here but its okay you don't need to I'm..." "Really are you sure about that, Chris I'm an elder I'm also a father you were caught in an intense nightmare there. When people have those type of dreams something traumatic must have happened to them for it to happen, believe me I know I've had some of my own." For once Chris was actually listening to his fathers' words

_Maybe I should tell him, he seems really sincere, yea and he was really sincere when he led me into that alley___

"Look I don't know what your getting at but I'm fine I don't need your help, I've been doing things on my own since I can remember," and with that Chris laid down with his back towards Leo. Sighing Leo started towards the door with a thought he turned back around "I know I make a lot of mistakes in the future, I'm actually ashamed of myself that I hurt you so badly that you can't even come to me when you need help. But I am glad that you're here because I can have a second chance with you, I can treat you like you deserve to be treated. I love you you're my son my flesh and blood, I wont give up on you, all I want you to know is that no matter what I will be here for you nothing can make me go away not even them up there you and your brothers and mother come first in my life. When your ready I will be right here goodnight I will see tomorrow morning," and with that Leo turned off Chris' light and closed the door. Chris wide awake for the whole speech "I love you too dad but I can't tell you this cause I don't want to lose your love or respect." It took a while for Chris to fall asleep that night, for every time he closed his eyes he saw Knossos. Chris awoke at 7 before anyone in the house. He could only sleep in five minute intervals so the last time he woke up he decided to stay up and search the book of shadows for any threat that could of changed Wyatt, and make breakfast. Chris followed after Piper a lot he loved to cook it was his getaway from all the stress he had to deal with. He was also a neat freak when he was younger unlike his two brothers his room never looked like a cyclone hit it. Everyone was awakened by the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. When everyone arrived in the kitchen they were dumbfounded there was a gourmet breakfast but what put them in shock was the person in the kitchen. Chris was getting nervous at the silence coming from his family. He laughed nervously and pointed to the food "Well don't just stand there dig in." That seemed to knock them out of their stupor; soon everyone had their plates filled with eggs, bacon, pancakes, home fries, croissants and homemade syrup. To drink they had fresh squeezed orange juice. Paige was the first to compliment Chris "You really out did yourself here Chris I actually think you might be a little better then Piper." At that Piper glared at her sister "Hey" everyone laughed at that. Chris watched his family

_This is what I'm saving the world for, everyday to be this peaceful and laid back."_

Chris' thoughts were interrupted when his mom said his name "Huh what did you say mom?" "I said that Paige is right this is outstanding I guess I now know who's with me in the kitchen a lot." Chris just shrugged and smiled. After a while everyone cleared the table Phoebe went to work, Paige went to one of her temp jobs, his mom went to club, and Ryan went with her. So Chris thought that he was alone in the house. Chris set to work on cleaning up the kitchen. Chris was so consumed with what he was doing that he didn't hear Leo orb in. Leo orbed in to see his son washing dish, at first he was going to orb out and find Piper but he decided to give another try at getting Chris to open up to him. Leo called out to Chris but he didn't answer, so he went to go tap Chris on the shoulder the reaction that he got was surprising. Chris didn't hear when Leo called out his name so when he felt someone grabbed his shoulder he was thrown into a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

**Chris was writing in his journal when Knossos shimmered in. He was so consumed with what he was writing that he didn't sense when Knossos entered. He walked up to Chris and grabbed him by the shoulder. Chris startled had no time to react. Knossos had him on the floor within seconds delivering a bruising kiss.**

Back to the Present

Chris was stuck in the past he thought it was Knossos coming back for more. He cowered back and started to shake "Please stop no more please don't hurt me." Leo was taken back by Chris' reaction at first he wasn't sure what he should do. But that didn't last long, Leo bent down and took his fear stricken son in his arms and rocked him back and forth whispering reassurances in his ear. " Its okay Chris no one is going to hurt you I promise, I will die before I let anyone hurt." Chris seemed to be coming to slowly; he realized that instead of being in Knossos tight, painful arms he was in the arms of his fathers. Trying to cover and get out of there before Leo asks him any questions he stood up "I'm okay now Leo you can let go now," and before Leo could say a thing Chris orbed out. Chris rematerialized on the Golden Gate Bridge he put up a block so Ryan, Leo and Paige couldn't find him. When Chris orbed away Leo immediately tried sensing for him but he couldn't find him so instead he tried to guess where he would go. Leo took a guest and orbed there.

Leo reappeared at the Golden Gate Bridge he looked around for Chris and saw that he was on the right pillar. "Go away I don't want to talk." "Well then how about you just listen then." Chris made no reaction to what Leo just said, so Leo just sighed and sat down. "Look I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I think I could help if you let me." Chris really didn't want to answer him but something was pushing him to talk to him. Hesitantly Chris whispered, "You'll hate me, and I don't want to lose you or anyone else I just got you back." Leo had to strain to hear Chris when he spoke what he heard broke his heart. "Chris I was serious about what I said last night nothing could make me leave you and that goes for you mother and aunts to. We love you, nothing could ever make us stop." At that Chris let out the tears that he'd been holding for 22 years. Chris cried for all the lost he endured, for all he missed in his life, for all the pain he went through, and the pain he will soon feel. Chris cried so hard and for so long he fell asleep in Leo's arms. Leo stayed that way for a while not wanting to disturb his son and thinking what type of hell did my son go through. Leo would've stayed that way forever but the wind started to pick and he saw Chris shiver, reluctantly he had to wake him up "Chris come on its getting cold we need to get you inside." Chris barely made a movement, the next thing he knew he was orbing to the manor.

Stunned he looked at his son "God how powerful are you." Leo laid Chris on the couch and draped a blanket over him. He went in the kitchen so he wouldn't disturb Chris, the first thing he did was orb to P3 to get Piper. Piper was very surprised to see her ex-husband rematerialize in her club, but what got her was the strange look on his face, already she started to panic. "What's wrong is it Chris, Ryan, Paige, Phoebe, the president who?" "Its Chris something's wrong come on. Ryan sensed when his father orbed into the building he was walking out of the storage room when he heard his father say something was wrong with Chris. Not waiting he orbed to the Manor, he found Chris asleep on the couch "Chris wake up Chris" Jolted awake he looked at his brother in panic "What.. What is ... Whats wrong?" "I think I should be the one to ask you that." Chris looked at his brother confused "What are you talking about nothing is wrong." "Oh really then why is our mother and father on the way back here, and why does our father believe that there is something wrong with you." When Ryan said that the last couple of hours came back with crash to him. "Oh shit I was washing dish and I didn't hear Leo orb in so when he grabbed my shoulder I guessed it triggered a flashback because the next thing I know I'm in his arms and he's whispering that no one will hurt me. I then orbed out of here and to the bridge where he followed and I told him that I couldn't tell him what happened to me because he, mom, and the aunts will all leave. Damn they're all probably on their way back here to talk to me." "And the problem with that would be what?" "Well besides the obvious they will think I was weak they won't love me anymore Ry," Chris said on the verge of tears. Ryan wanted to cry at the sight of his brother, he looked so vulnerable. Ryan walked over and took Chris in his arms and hugged him Ryan looked up and cursed Wyatt and Knossos. "Chris it will be okay they're your family they love you and want to help nothing will ever make them stop loving you. Besides you thought the same thing about me I didn't love you any less it was actually the very opposite it made me love you even more than I thought I could because you were strong and you survived for your family. You had everyone leaning on you for support now its time to lean on us."

"He's right lean on us Chris we're your family and we love you." Leo, Piper, Paige and Phoebe had arrived at the same time when they came in they heard the two brothers talking on the couch. Chris and Ryan looked at their parents and aunts. Chris sighed and sat up "I guess there's no use in hiding it anymore, besides I think I need to talk about because I don't think I can hold it in anymore. Chris looked at Ryan "Since when did we switch roles." Ryan just smiled "What can I say I learned from the best." Chris laughed at that by now his mom and dad were sitting in the loveseat across from the couch while Phoebe and Paige sat on either armrest. Chris looked at his parents and aunts, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Its so hard to say let alone think about that's why I can't tell you, I haven't come to terms with it enough to even say the words, but don't get me wrong I will show you instead." Chris then got up and motioned for everyone to follow. When they reached the attic Chris went to the book of shadows. "I saw this spell awhile ago every time I came in this room it opened to this page I now know what it means." As he was saying this everyone crowded around to see what was on the page it read To See Into Persons Past. "Just say this spell and it will show you what I've been hiding for so long." The Charmed Ones along with Leo started to read the spell but stopped when they noticed two missing Piper looked at her two sons "Aren't you coming" Both Ryan and Chris shook their heads Ryan answered first "What your about to see I already know." Then Chris answered "And I see enough in my nightmares, I will be here when you get back ready to talk." With nod of their heads they started the spell again

"**Hear my words, Hear thy rhyme, spirits from across the skies,**

**Let us see the ones past, That we want to learn at last" **

And with that they were gone. Chris turned to his brother "How about pizza and a movie?" Ryan smiled with mischievous glint in his eye "Depends are you making the pizza?" "Would it be any other way" At that Ryan laughed and followed his brother done stairs. The sisters and Leo on the other hand weren't in a laughing mood when the spell had brought them to what seemed like a dilapidated San Francisco. "This is where my sons grow up." All four turned around when they heard a scream.

Okay that's it for this Chapter I hope you enjoyed it. You might be wondering why I didn't just have Chris tell. The reason I didn't is because this way I can shed some light on where Ryan was at this time, what is up with Leo, and what happens between Chris and Ryan. Oh yea and how Chris got to the past. So for the question of the day: What first memory should the Charmed Ones and Leo is tossed in? So please review and tell me what you think.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Okay now each chapter will be a memory, I think about after two memories I will show you what Chris and Ryan are doing back at the manor. Since the Charmed Ones and Leo are in another time what may seem like days for them are actually hours in reality.

To Ashlee, Hailey, Kaytie, and xfaytx- Thank you for your reviews and ideas. I'm so glad you like the story.

Now as I say on with the show ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leo and the sisters turned sharply towards the direction where the air-piercing scream came from. All four didn't hesitate to start running in the direction. What they saw will forever be etched in their brains forever. Standing in front of them was Piper Halliwell's eldest son Wyatt Matthew Hailwell. He was towering over a young girl with a fireball in his hand. They knew it was Wyatt from a picture they found in Chris' room. Piper and Leo couldn't believe their eyes, How could a son they raised in a good loving home turn out like this? Chris wasn't exaggerating about Wyatt being the all-powerful one. Wyatt threw the fireball at the shivering girl. Piper tried to freeze it but it didn't work so she screamed "No Wyatt stop this." Wyatt made no indication that he heard a word. Leo walked next to Piper "He can't hear you, and your powers won't work here we are only observers. Everyone watched in somber, as the fireball was about to collide with the young girl. Everyone gasped when the fireball exploded.

Even Wyatt and the young girl were confused at what happened. Just then Wyatt started laughing. "Show yourself little brother, I know you're here." "Oh damn and I so wanted it to be a surprise," the four people standing in the corner gasped as Chris appeared right next to them. "Leave her alone Wyatt she is no threat to you." "She's a witch, and all witches are a threat to me." Coming to stand between Wyatt and the girl Chris looked up at his brother with determination. "I'm not going to let you kill this girl she's an innocent." Wyatt let out a rumbling laugh. "Oh and tell me Christopher how do you plan to defeat me when most of your powers are bound." Piper gasped when she heard that. "What, Why are his powers bound." Chris didn't let his brother taunt him, he knew he didn't have all his powers, and the ones he did have were weak, but he wasn't going to let this girl die by his brothers' hand. "I'll do whatever I have to, to stop you Wyatt." Wyatt was getting very hot tempered. "You dear cross me I'm your brother, how can you choose her over your own flesh and blood." Chris had fire in his eyes when his brother spoke. "How dear me, how dear you lecture me about family values, especially since you killed yours." The sisters and Leo were shocked beyond belief when they heard what Chris said. Wyatt just shrugged his shoulders. "Well they were a hindrance I wouldn't have been able to practice magic the way I wanted with them around." Unknown to Wyatt Chris was signaling the girl to get out of there, so Chris kept his brother talking to distract him. "That's bullshit and you know it, you've been plotting their demise since you were in the womb, your nothing but an animal." Wyatt was getting really angry at his brothers words.

_Why doesn't he just Tk me or throw an energy ball. _

Movement in the corner of his eye interrupted his thoughts. Without hesitation Wyatt flung his arm out and sent the girl flying into a wall knocking her out. Wyatt then turned to his brother seething. "This will be the last time you ever go against me." Chris barely had time to dodge out the way of an on coming fireball. Wyatt threw another fireball, which Chris deflected. Chris then tk'd Wyatt across the room. Chris was about to run to the girl, but Chris was thrown into a pillar when a fireball collided with his body knocking him unconscious. The four observers were quite until now. Piper let out a panicked shout and ran to Chris. "Chris come on wake up, open your eyes." She looked up at Wyatt as he came near, she knew he couldn't hear her but she felt like screaming at him anyway. "How could you do this he's your brother you're supposed to protect him? Piper was cut off from anything more she would've said when Chris groaned in pain. Chris had a major headache when he came to, his body burned all over. He must have been hit harder than usual because he could've swore he heard his mother yell. Wyatt was right there when he tried to get up. Wyatt kicked Chris Square in the ribs enticing a yelp from Chris.

He then kicked him in the jaw, and back to the ribs. "If you wont obey me, I will force you too." With that Wyatt orbed the girl over to him. "You see when you cross me, you suffer." An athame appeared in Wyatt's hands. "Please Wyatt don't do this, leave her alone." "I'm sorry little brother I just can't do that," and with that Wyatt plunged the athame right into the girls chest. Leo and the sisters gasped in horror while Chris let out a heart-wrenching scream. "I hate you, you are no longer my brother." Wyatt was hurt by Chris' words and showed it. Wyatt snapped his fingers, and two guards appeared. "Don't hurt him, bring him back in one piece." Wyatt then flamed out. The guards had Chris by both arms and were about to shimmer out when Chris smashed them together with the last of strength he had left. Before they could recover he threw two energy balls, which hit them directly. Chris fell to the ground where he stayed there until he drifted off into a fitful sleep. Wyatt knew that his brother would probably kill his two guards, so he sent reinforcement. Chris was slipping in and out of consciousness.

When Chris saw blue lights in the corner he felt relief wash over him. It soon died when the person who materialized was no other than his father Leo Wyatt.

When Leo materialized he looked around for Chris, he found him lying in rubble bleeding from the stomach. Leo healed him right away, when the gold glow stopped he waited for Chris to wake. Chris opened his eyes to see Leo leaning over him; he had thought it was a dream seeing him. "What the hell are you doing here?" The venom heard in Chris' voice took Leo and the sisters aback. Even when Chris was trying to ignore Leo after they found out who he was, he didn't even sound like that. "Chris I'm only here to help, I sensed you were in trouble." "I don't believe you, I know your still working for him." "If I really was do you think I would be here helping you, and being put through the third degree." Chris considered this for a moment. He so wanted to believe Leo. He did seem sincere, so Chris only nodded. Sighing Leo nodded his head also. "Good look the reason I'm working for him is so I can give information back to the elders. They're actually calling me now for an update; look I want you to meet me in the alley next to the bakery your mom liked. There are a group of young witches hiding there. Can you do that?" "Yea I can meet you in an hour." "Okay good I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you kiddo be safe," and with that Leo orbed out.

One Hour Later

Chris was waiting in the alley for Leo. He was holding his thin jacket tightly to his frame; the San Franciscan weather was starting to get colder. The four observers were also there waiting with him. Piper couldn't believe this is how her son was living. She also felt this strong feeling of unease. It seemed all of them felt that something bad was going to happen. It weighed on their heart that if something did happen they wouldn't be able to help. Paige decided to be one to touch on what they all were feeling. "Am I the only one that feels that this meeting is a trap?" She wasn't surprised when her sisters and ex-brother in law were shaking their heads in agreement with her. Just then Leo orbed in, Chris turned when he heard the familiar sounds of orbs. "Hey" "Hi" When Leo didn't move Chris started to feel a little uncomfortable. "So where are they?" Leo had this strange look in his eye. "They're right behind you." Now Chris was really confused he turned around while asking, "Behind me?" Chris came face to face with Knossos.

Chris then turned back to Leo with a betrayed look in his eyes. "No, I can't believe you did this to me, you said you loved me I believed you." Knossos not having anytime for a father and son squabble grabbed Chris and backhanded him. The force was so strong that it knocked him out. Knossos slung Chris over his shoulder and shimmered out. Knossos reappeared with Chris in a well-furnished room with a personal bathroom, desk, bed, and couch. Knossos laid Chris on the bed, at first he made no movement he raked his eyes over Chris' body. He snapped himself out of his trance, for if Wyatt caught him he would be vanquished. Chris didn't wake until a few hours later. When he looked around he knew where he was. In Wyatt's fortress, no way in or out for anyone held prisoner here. Wyatt flamed in a little while after. "Ahh good you're awake, I hope you like your room, I had clothes put in for you." Chris just turned his back on Wyatt and faced the wall. Wyatt sighed and sat on the bed. "Now don't be like that, this is for your best interest at heart. Now you should get some rest because tomorrow will be a real stressor." Wyatt took one last look at his brother and flamed out. Chris walked to the window and looked up at the sky that was dark and dreary, it seemed like forever since the last time he saw stars. He sighed and sat down on the couch. He looked up at the sky once again "Please help me."

Okay that's it for this chapter. Most of the memory chapters will be short. To let everyone I update at around 12. 2 are the latest. I hope you liked this chapter I gave you a little bit of both evil Leo and evil Wyatt.


	6. An Unlikely Union

Umm in this chapter Chris will meet Bianca and Trent. I really didn't like Bianca all that much so Trent and Chris our going to be together. Bianca and Chris will just be friends. You will also see what happened to Chris' family. For anyone who cares there is a sequel to this story. This story I wrote a couple of years ago so the spelling and grammar isn't quite well. I'm to busy to go over the story completely. I just wanted to get the beginning of the story done. So I can post the sequal.

So with that ENJOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sisters and Leo stood there dumbfounded; they couldn't believe what they saw. They were all so caught in their own thoughts that they didn't even realize that the scene changed in front of them. Their heads snapped up when they heard an anguish cry. What they saw was horrifying there was Chris hanging from the ceiling covered in blood. His clothes were in tatters. There were slashes going up and down, and sides ways across his back, chest and legs. His face was bloody and had bruises covering the majority of it, his eyes were swollen shut and ten times their normal size. Piper was about to run to her son but a hand on her arm stopped her. She looked up to see the pained eyes of her ex-husband. She knew what he was trying to tell her, she didn't like it one bit but she stayed put.

"_This isn't right I should be trying to help my baby boy, but I can't and it hurts I'm his mother I supposed to be protecting him not letting him suffer by the hands of his older brother. What kind of mother am I to leave my son to this fate? I made a promise that I wouldn't go and leave my children like my mother left my sisters and I. No person should have to go through this type of torture. I can't believe this was my sons life he has no one to protect him, at least I had my sisters and Grams but Chris doesn't have anyone. When this is over I'm going to make it up to him."_

"Now Chris I'm going to ask you again will you join me?" Chris weakly lifted his head and faced his brother "Never you sick bastard." Clenching his fist Wyatt lifted the whip again and strikes at Chris' back. At the crack of the whip the sisters and Leo jump. They all had tears in their eyes as they watched Chris being tortured by his brothers hands. After ten lashes Phoebe couldn't take it anymore and turned around. It was pretty hard to witness for Leo, Piper, and Paige, but more for Phoebe because she could not only feel his physical pain but his emotional pain as well. It was overwhelming she was having trouble keeping her emotions in check.

_"God this is too much, his emotions are so overwhelming. I never thought that his life was so bad. How can he still want to save Wyatt after all that he has been done to him, I don't think I could be so forgiving. And what was with Leo how could he work with that monster, how could he betray his son like that. Hopefully now Leo can make up for what his future self does in the future or will have done that is if we can find who turns Wyatt."_

Phoebe was cut off from any other thoughts when Chris let out a heart -wrenching scream that could chill even the dead. Before she saw what caused her nephew to scream she saw Leo holding on to a hysterical Piper. Phoebe was afraid to look at what caused such an emotional outburst. When she turned she knew she should have listened to her first instinct. What she saw made her want to sob uncontrollably and beat Wyatt into a bloody pulp all in one. Wyatt was now burning Chris' body with a hot poker. Chris was letting out blood curdling screams. When Wyatt struck Chris' body again both Chris and Phoebe screamed simultaneously. Piper, Leo, and Paige all looked towards Phoebe. She was on the floor in a fetal position every time Chris screamed Phoebe screamed with him. Piper and Paige were helping her stand. Leo walked over to her "You have to block out his emotions." Phoebe shook her head in utter agreement.

The torture went on for hours, or what seemed like hours for them, not wanting to think what it feels like for Chris. Phoebe finally gotten a hold on her emotions. Their faces seemed drawn and exhausted they wanted to leave this memory as quickly as they came. But the gods weren't listening, or if they were they weren't giving them a break. By now all four had cried till they couldn't shed another tear. It made them physically sick to just stand there and watch a person they love daily go through that type of torture. Wyatt had whipped Chris till he passed out, and as if that wasn't worse he then burned him with a hot poker, and scolded him with hot water. All the while demanding for Chris to join him as ruler of the world. And each time Chris said strong and determined no. Leo felt proud every time he heard Chris say no Wyatt's proposition. Though he had rather have Chris say yes to let the suffering stop but he couldn't stop being proud all the same. He didn't think that if he was put through the same amount of pain and suffering that he could hold on. As they felt that this torture session could go on forever a demon shimmered in. Wyatt turned to his minion seething "I thought I said I was not to be disturbed." Nervously the minion step forward "I know sir but there seems to be an army of certain upper level demons attacking the fortress." Rolling his eyes he set down the whip he was holding and walked over to Chris "Must I do everything myself."

He raised his hands and the familiar glow came to life as he started to heel Chris he wasn't quite all the way through with the healing when an explosion was heard. "Shit they broke through the shield Go quickly and rally up the troops on the south side." The demon bowed and shimmered out. Wyatt then flamed into Chris' room and laid him on the bed, Chris was still unconscious so he had know idea what was going on. The same demon that shimmered in earlier reappeared. "Sir it seems there are battles raging everywhere which needs your presence. Upper level demons and people of the resistance have joined forces." Wyatt whipped around to face the demon with a feral scream he through a fireball and the demon erupted into flames. "Now I feel better. Trent! Bianca!" A woman with long black hair wearing a leather halter top and skin tight leather pants with a guy dressed in something somewhat similar except his shirt was a black muscle shirt shimmered in. "Yes master how may we serve you," they said simultaneously. Wyatt turned to them but not without roaming over their bodies. "As you should well know there is a war going on out there." Wyatt waited until he saw both their heads nodded. "Well I'm needed but I need someone here to protect my brother he is very valuable to me, so you protect him from anyone who comes in this room that's not me you or you pay with your lives." They both nodded but seemed unscathed by Wyatt's threats. Wyatt seeming satisfied flamed out and left the two alone. Bianca let out a shout and kicked the nearest thing to her. "Who the hell does he think he is to order me about, and then to threaten me like I'm some mere mortal." Trent just went and sat down on the couch "Calm down B that guy is the one that could kill us with the snap of a finger, look if we have it our way he wont even be a memory anymore." Bianca came over and sat down with a huff "Well at least we don't have to go and fight against the resistance."

Trent nodded his head in agreement. "How long do you think they can stand and keep a strong front?" Bianca sighed and turned to him "Well from what I heard they have been training and they have a secret weapon, plus they have new younger people who joined so I give them about a month unfortunately." Trent looked a little pained he sighed and stretched out on the couch. "So what do we do now?" Bianca looked over at Chris who was still out cold. "We wait until he comes too and then we begin the plan." Trent also looked at Chris and shook his head. "And what if he doesn't agree, then what do we do? Bianca looked at Trent completely. "He won't say no I can feel it." "Yea and how can you be so sure, this could all be a trick to flush out enemies." "Come on Trent you've seen what Wyatt has put him through no one could fake that lost look or those screams." "What type of brother would put you through hell, Wyatt needs to be stopped it isn't right he doesn't deserve to go through this." Bianca looked at Trent with a mischievous look. "Why Trent is it possible that you like are dear young charge over there?" "You know you have a twisted mind, I just feel bad for him that's all I knew him in high school he was a pretty nice guy," he said this while looking away thinking the total opposite.

"Yea not only is he kind but beautiful, and mysterious, and smart and just look at that body. He looks so peaceful sleeping there, he reminds me of a vulnerable child. If god is my witness I swear he will never be hurt again."

Bianca gave Trent a look and shook her head. "Yea sure no feelings for him at all right. But look if you its okay but in our world today relationships don't last because people get killed. And if Wyatt finds out that you have any romantic feelings toward his brother he's going to have your head literally," she sighed when Trent got up a walked over to were Chris was. She put a hand on his shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist. "Look I'm not say no to it shit if you guys can do it I'll be thrilled it actually would give me hope that there can still be love in this god forsaken world, but its going to be hard he has a big, long, and hurtful journey ahead of him because of his destiny and its going to be tough to hold him together plus fight the good fight." Trent sighed and turned to face her. "I hear what your saying really I do I have ran every pro and con through my head hundreds of times. I have liked him since I could remember, it was actually pretty funny we hung out with same people when we were in high school yet we never talked I never had the courage to go up to him. And it wasn't as if it was because I didn't think he liked guys because he dated Todd in our group but I just couldn't go up to him even after they broke up, and now I'm ready." "Then you do what you have to do, and I will be hind you both a hundred and ten percent you hear me. Take Care Of You." Trent hugged her hard and whispered in her ear. "Take Care Of You"

Hour Later

Trent and Bianca were sitting on the couch by the window concluding their plan that involved Chris, when he began to stir. They were trying to decide the best strategy to defeat Wyatt when they heard a soft but strong voice asked, "Who the hell are you?" Chris finally came to an hour later, he was confused as how he got in his room, and he was about to get up when he heard voices over by the window. He tried to listen in so he could have a clue if they friend or foe. Chris just shook his head if they are in Wyatt's fortress they have to be foe. He was interrupted out of his thoughts when he heard them say his name. Chris had a decision to make either pretend he was still unconscious or confront them head on but either way he would end up on the receiving end on what ever they had in store for him. He decided to confront them when he heard them say his name again. He got up and put his back to the headboard. "Who the hell are you?" He watched as the two people spun around to face him both a little shocked that he was up. They looked like a fish deserted on dry land as they tried to find a way to explain. Bianca pushed Trent towards Chris so he could explain. When he heard Chris' voice his heart started beating faster, he turned towards him and probably looked like a fish out of water. He felt Bianca nudged him forward; he looked back at her and gave her a dirty look. He walked over to where Chris was on the bed. As he neared closer Chris backed even further into the headboard. Trent saw his reaction and held up his hands in defence. "Hey we aren't going to hurt you we have a reason to be here and it isn't what you think." Chris looked up at Trent.

_He looks familiar I wonder where I've seen him before, he doesn't look like he's here to harm me but that doesn't mean anything he could just be a good actor._

_No I'm no actor but yea you have seen me before along time ago you knew me but we never talked. But I promise you we are not here to hurt you only help you_

Chris looked up shocked when he heard Trents' voice in his head. "So what are you a demon or a witch." Trent took that as a peace offering and sat down on the bed. "Well actually I'm both part demon and part witch. My mother was a very powerful witch that fell in love with my father who was a demon." "Hmmm sounds just like my aunt and her first husband. So where do I know you from, because I know its not from the resistance so where." Trent looked into Chris' sparkling emerald green eyes. "We went to high school together I was in the same group as you and Todd, Greg and them we never actually talked though my name is Trent Stone." Chris looked as he was trying to remember his face within the group he mentioned a few minutes later recognition lit his face. "Okay now I remember you were the quite one, and you sat next to me in Mr. Baxter's class."

Trent nodded his head in agreement; Chris for the first time in a long time had a smile on his face. Trent was memorized by Chris' smile he was happy that, that beautiful smile was graced for him. He was staring so long that he didn't hear what Chris was saying to him. Bianca saw the look in his eyes and nudged him. When he refocused he saw Chris looking at him with concern. "Are you okay?" Before Trent could answer Chris' question Bianca stepped in. "Oh he's fine it's just that sometimes his brain shuts down." Trent looked up at her evilly, while she looked down at him giving him a cheeky grin. Chris just looked between the two and chuckled. "Okay then your Trent and you are." "Oh where are my manners." Getting back at her earlier. "Nothing you never had any." Bianca looked down at him and hit in the back of the head. "Don't listen to him he's just jealous, I'm Bianca a Phoenix." Chris reached over and shook her hand. "Okay that answers that question, well I have another one why are you here." Bianca gave a look to Trent for him to answer the question. "Well we were assigned to protect you while your brother is away." Getting a little nervous. "What do you mean away where did he go?" Bianca and Trent looked at each other confused. "Ummm well it seems that the resistance are at it again they raged a full out war, so your brother was needed to defend his throne." Chris felt so many feelings raging inside of him, he may hate his brother because he took everyone he loved away from him, and the fact that he lets his minions use him as their personal toy, but he couldn't help but feel concern for Wyatt's well being. Trent moved over to sit next to Chris he put a hand on his arm and looked at him with concern. "Are you okay, what's wrong?"

Chris just shook his head. "I'm just a little worried about Wyatt." When Chris said this Bianca got really pissed off and walked towards the window. "Your worried about your brother for what you should be worried about the innocent people that are going to die because they are fighting for their freedom and safety." Chris also getting angry stood up and faced Bianca. "Oh don't get me wrong I care about them also I was also fighting side by side with them until my brother caught me." Bianca was shocked no one has ever talked to her like that before. "Why would you care about someone who tortures you everyday he can and enjoys it?" "First of all I don't have to explain anything to you, but if you must no yea he gets a kick out of torturing me, but that's not really him I've known him my whole life he wasn't always like this so I know there is still hope for him and I plan on saving him. Besides why would you care about the resistance when you're working for their enemy." That seemed to shut Bianca right up she just humphed and turned back towards the window. Trent took this as a sign to intervene. He was shocked when Chris went head on with Bianca; no one has ever gone head to head with her and lived to talk about it. "We're actually helping the resistance feeding them information about Wyatt's plans. Will you please trust us trust me?" Chris turned to him wondering if he could trust anything that came out of their mouths. He looked deep into Trents' eyes as if the answer would reveal itself in his beautiful blue orbs." Okay I will trust you, I usually don't do this but I feel like I'm making the right decision. I hope I'm not wrong." Trent grabbed onto Chris' hand. "I promise you it isn't."

Okay there was chapter 6 again I want to say I'm sorry for the long update Midterms is a bitch. But now they're done and I can get back to the story and finish so I can start on the sequel. To me Bianca and Chris are better off friends that are why I introduced Trent. In the next chapter we will see what Ryan and Chris are doing back at the manor. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review. Again I'm truly sorry.


	7. An Unlikely Union Part 2

Okay I hope you all enjoyed that chapter I haven't written in a while so I hope I haven't lost my touch. In this chapter there is going to be a little Chris/Trent and Chris/Wyatt. I'm not going to put another rape scene with Knossos but it will be mentioned.

Thank you all for reviewing and I'm so glad you understand about the updating. For now on I will be updating everyday again. So everyone is on the same page the charmed ones and leo are looking at past events in Chris' life. In this chapter you'll get to see what Chris and Ryan are up to.

So now on with the story ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bianca looked at the two with worry. She was happy that Trent found someone that could make him smile. He hadn't smiled like that in over six years. But she couldn't help but feel dread, that this relationship will end before it really begins.

Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were shocked. Chris was gay and he had a boyfriend. They always thought that Bianca and him were in love. Paige deciding to voice what was on everybody's mind. "I thought Bianca and him were an item, I mean he was so broken up when she died I just assumed." Leo shook his head, his arms around Piper who still seemed to be in shock from watching Chris being tortured. "Well its just one more thing he kept from us. I'm just glad that he's giving us this chance to understand." They all shock their head in agreement when they were thrown in another memory.

At The Manor not part of the spell were the charmed ones are at

Ryan walked into the kitchen where Chris was hard at work preparing dinner. "Is the Pizza ready yet," Ryan whined. Chris just shook his head and chuckled. "God your impatient. Yes its almost ready I'm just putting on some toppings. Once I put it in the oven it will be ready in no time." Ryan just nodded his head. "So how long do you think they will be gone?" Chris put the pizza in the oven and shrugged.

"I don't know they've only been gone an hour but I don't have that many dark memories for them to go through so it shouldn't be that long." Chris and Ryan walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Suddenly Ryan started laughing. Chris looked over at Ryan as if he lost his mind. "What is so funny, are you feeling okay." Ryan had to get a hold of himself before he answered. "Well I was just thinking what the reactions on mom, dad, and the aunts are going to be when they find out about Trent." Saying this made him start a whole new fit of laughter. Chris looked at Ryan with a shocked expression, and then he remembered something and groaned putting his face in his hands. Ryan worried that he upset his brother stopped laughing. "Chris I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh I know Trent is a touchy subject for you." Chris shook his head and looked up at Ryan. "That's not what's wrong I just remembered that they are going to see the first time Trent and I slept together." At that Ryan started laughing harder.

Chris couldn't help it either he joined in with his brother. Once Ryan gained control he looked at Chris. "It's bad enough when your parents walk in on you but ours is going to have to stand there and watch." When Ryan said that they both laughed even harder. Chris laughed so hard he was crying. He wiped is eyes as he spoke, "Oh god I can just imagine what they're reactions are going to be." "Well all I have to say is good luck bro because you know how mom is, and then you have Aunt Phoebe, and Paige." "Oh god please don't remind me, now that they know I'm gay they will probably try to set me up with every guy they meet." Ryan shook his head in agreement. "You poor thing, but at least your sex life will be full active." Chris hit his brother over the head and got up to check on the pizza. "Hey you never know maybe they wont even notice that memory." Chris looked at his brother as if to say are you for real? "How in the world did you get through high school?" Ryan just gave a cheeky grin. "I used my boyish charm and good looks." Chris took the pizza out of the oven and cut it while Ryan got plates and glasses from the cabinet. "You scare me you really do."

"Yea but you love me."

"That I do little brother that I do," as they sat down to eat.

Chris' Memories

Leo and the sisters watched as Chris and the newly discovered Trent were sitting on the bed talking. It had been a couple of months since Wyatt went to go fight the resistance, Bianca had gone to see how the resistance was holding up against Wyatt and his followers. Trent was just finishing up his story about his family. "So when I got home there was a police cruiser outside my house, I thought that my parents called the police because they couldn't find me, but I was wrong I saw my aunt and grandparents in tears. I knew they were dead the officer just confirmed it they were in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. I was so angry with them for a while after that because I never understood why they didn't just use their powers to save themselves." Chris took hold of Trents' hand. "I'm so sorry for your lost it must have been pretty tough for you." "Yea it was but then again I had someone to fall back on, I wasn't alone I had my aunts, and brother so I got over it. So tell me what happened to your family, all I remember is that they were killed and you dropped off the face of the planet." Chris sighed and looked as if he was in pain. A lone tear slipped down his cheek. "Well I had known that Wyatt was evil since I was nine I kept trying to tell everyone but no one believed me."

" Well on my fourteenth birthday it started out a good day my mom made my favorite chocolate chip pancakes. I went to school hung out with friends got an A on my Lit. Test life was perfect. I was supposed to meet Wyatt at 3:00 so we could orb home. He never showed up that's when I got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I orbed home myself and I came in the middle of a full on attack. I saw my two aunts dead on the floor, and my mom trying to protect my cousins, and brother. When she saw me she told me to orb them somewhere safe but before I could a demon had threw me across the room and threw a fireball at them. I remember screaming out their names. My mom got distracted at my scream so she never saw the demon behind her, I screamed look out but it was to late he stabbed her in the back with an athame. Wyatt then flamed in I knew he was evil but seeing him flame in like that made it real. I was so angry with him I kept screaming at him how could you do this to your family. He just smiled evilly and said I had to do what I had to do. He then flamed out, I called for my dad immediately after he left but he never responded I kept telling him your family needs your help but he still wouldn't come. My mom called for me and I went to her she told me that he wont come that this was meant to be she told me I was a good, brave boy and she loves me, and to be strong so I can save the family. She then died in my arms a few minutes later. I was so numb I couldn't do anything, but then I heard a moan coming from the other side of the room. I went over thinking it was a demon but it was my little brother Ryan. He must have moved out they way before the fireball hit. I picked him up got him cleaned up and packed. But before we left I made a spell to break his connection with Wyatt and I. I also blocked his powers; it was the only way to protect him from Wyatt. I knew if he thought he was alive he would easily turn Ryan on his side. So I took him to our grandfather and told him what happened. I then orbed back home and called our police friend Darryl I told him what happened and asked him to add Ryan's name down there as deceased. I had the funeral and then I started on my quest to save my family."

Chris had tears in his eyes as he relived that horrible day, but he refused to let them fall. Trent saw this and decided to comment. Softly he lifted Chris' chin so he could look into his eyes. "When did you actually mourn or shed a tear for your family?" Chris shook his head. "I never got to there was so much I had to do, there was no time for me to have a breakdown."

"Well maybe its time that you did, you've been strong for so long you had to grow up faster then you should have but you need to morn for you family and yourself." Chris sighed and got off the bed and walked over to the window. He wrapped his arms around his body as if he was cold. Trent got up and followed him; he took his arms and wrapped them around Chris' middle. "I just can't not yet, not until I save my family then I can morn but until then I can't." Trent turned Chris around and looked him deep in the eyes. "Well I would really like to be there to give you a shoulder when that time comes." Chris smiled up at him and made a decision. "I would love if you would be there, actually I would love for you to be there all the time." Trent smiled and leaned down and shared their first kiss. They kissed slowly then more passionately. They made their way towards the bed. They stopped kissing so they could catch their breath. Trent looked at Chris. "So we're going to do this, are you sure about this?" Chris didn't have to think he knew he wanted to without any doubts. Chris leaned up and kissed Trent. He slowly took his clothes off slowly and sensually making sure Trent had his eyes on him at all times. He then proceeded to take off Trent's shirt while leaving a trail of kisses.

He then took off his pants leaving a trail of kisses down each leg. He worked his way back up to Trent's lips. They fell on the bed, Chris on top they kissed and touched for a while. Then Trent flipped them over so he was on top. Trent smiled he kissed around the penis then sucked each ball. He slowly licked up the sides of Chris' shaft not touching the one stop that was aching for attention. Chris bit his lower lip as Trent took him in his mouth. Chris let out a long moan. Trent smiled at the reaction he was getting from Chris. He knew when Chris came close because his breathing was coming in short pants. He released Chris and kissed his way up to Chris. "I want this to be slow and enjoyable, I love you, I loved you since the first time I saw you, and you don't have to answer me I just wanted you to know." Chris smiled and kissed Trent. "I love you too, these last couple of months have been great with you." There was nothing more said they let their actions speak for themselves. Trent got on top of Chris once more and positioned himself at his entrance. Trent looked in Chris' eyes with a questioning look to ask for permission.

Chris gave a nod and without losing eye contact and holding on to his hands pushed in slowly. Chris squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. Trent stopped when he saw this. "Are you okay, want me to stop?" Chris shook his head yes. "I'm fine don't stop." Trent pushed in all the way and waited for Chris to get used to him inside of him. He got the answer to continue when Chris started to moan. Trent started to move slowly making a rhythm. Chris started to move with Trent they both going at a steady rhythm. Sweat was covering both their bodies and their breaths were coming short. Chris and Trent knew each other were close to the brink meeting in a passionate kiss they both came together. Panting heavily they didn't move just stared in each other's eyes. Chris smiled up at Trent.

God that was magical, I've never felt so loved so good."

Trent smiled and looked down at Chris. "I feel the same way." He leaned down and kissed Chris again. Trent rolled over to the side while Chris laid his head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while. Chris sighed loudly when he thought about what just happened. Trent hearing it, "Are you okay did I do something wrong?" "No you did everything right this was beautiful I'm just wandering about what tomorrow will bring." "Then don't think about tomorrow live in the now when tomorrow comes that's when we deal with it okay." "Yea okay." "Good now lets get some sleep Bianca want be back until tomorrow." They kissed one more time and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. A Broken Bond

Okay hi everyone yea I didn't write a rape scene with Knossos and Chris because they were having such a good moment, and I don't think Leo and the Charmed Ones could take anymore so soon. But now that I got over feeling bad for them now I'm going to give them a double whammy. Now there is going to be rape scenes featuring Knossos and Wyatt. Now of course all his memories have a gap of time between them so Trent and Chris had a lot of more special times. But don't be said there will be more Chris/Trent scenes in the future.

Sorry that I'm updating slow I will try to update faster. Well now on to the story ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh my god did I just see what I thought I saw," Piper yelled shock. Phoebe and Paige were trying to contain their laughter as Piper went hysterical. Leo was in shock at what he saw that he didn't notice the chaos around him. Phoebe and Paige had watched it all; they were trying to calm Piper down while trying to see if Chris and Trent were going to go at it again. Piper saw this and started yelling at her sisters. "Hello would you two mind not ogling my son." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "We're not ogling him were just appreciating what we saw." "No you were drooling." Paige sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay Piper but how can you not I'm mean that was hot." Piper looked at her sisters as if they grown another head. "No that's my son, there was nothing hot about that it was just wrong." Phoebe gave a look at her sister.

"There was nothing wrong about what he did he's in love, and when you're in love you do in love things." Paige looked at Phoebe as to say where in the hell did you get that. "I know it's not wrong but I just don't think a mother should have to endure watching her son be so intimate with someone." Paige and Phoebe gave her a thoughtful look before nodding in agreement. Piper turned to Leo and saw that he was still staring with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish at Chris and Trent. Phoebe walked over to Leo and waved her hand in his face. "Leo are you okay?" When he didn't respond she yelled louder. "LEO!!!" Still nothing he was shocked still. Piper gave an inpatient grunt and smacked Leo in the arm. "Leo snap out of it you act like you never seen people have sex before." Leo turned to Piper astonished. "Yea but when its your own son with a guy its totally different." Piper just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh grow up Leo, he's coming from the future stop being stuck in the 50's kids have sex deal with it." Before he could respond the scene before them changed.

Chris was in the shower while Trent and Bianca were going over plan ideas to save Wyatt. It has now been two months since the night Trent and Chris made love. Since that night they spent numerous of special moments like that one. They also spent their time cuddling and kissing but that was cut down because Bianca said if she saw anymore Lovey-dovey mushy stuff she would chase them around throwing fireballs. Trent and Bianca were so consumed in their work that they didn't even hear when Knossos flamed in. "Where is he?" Bianca and Trent both jumped at the unexpected voice, when they turned they saw Knossos standing there glaring at them. They looked at each other before Bianca answered. "He's in the bathroom." Knossos looked towards the bathroom and smiled evilly. "You're relieved of duty, now go." Trent and Bianca hesitated they knew what Knossos wanted. Trent not wanting Knossos to come within ten feet of his Chris. "But sir …" He was interrupted when Knossos whipped around and glared at him. "I SAID LEAVE NOW BEFORE I HAVE YOU BURNED AT THE STAKE."

Bianca took Trent's hand and looked at him with sympathy, before she shimmered them out. Trent was furious with her. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO TO HIM." Bianca looked at him with sympathy again and sighed. "Because its not the time to get yourself killed for something that is going to happen whether you like it or not." Silence filled the room for a while before Bianca started again. "Look I know you love him and it hurts to leave him in that situation believe me it hurt me too but its not the time to rebel, we have a plan and we need to stick by it." Trent sighed somberly. "I know your right but it hurts, I love him but I can't help protect him from that monster. I don't want him to think I abandoned him." Bianca took Trent in her arms and hugged him. "He won't think that of you, besides he wouldn't want you to get hurt because you were trying to protect him." Trent could only nod in agreement.

Chris was in the bathroom taking a shower. He thought he heard someone yell but brushed it off as his imagination. Chris was smiling from ear to ear, he was thinking about the wonderful night he had with Trent last night. At first he had his reservation about becoming involved with Trent because of Wyatt. When he thought of Wyatt his smiled slowly disappeared his original fears came back with a vengeance. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the water was cold till he started to shiver. He quickly turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. When he looked around he got a strange feeling in his stomach.

"_Well where in the hell did they go off to, they wouldn't leave without telling me first? Oh they better not be playing a trick on me."_

"Bianca, Trent where are you, I swear if your playing a trick on me I will have your ass." Just then Chris felt a cold breeze brush across him he shivered slightly. Now the feeling was getting stronger, he didn't have time to even guess what could have been wrong when he felt an arm go around is neck. He didn't have to wait long to find out who it was. "Did you miss me sweetheart, because I sure missed you." Knossos licked the side of Chris' face and kissed his neck. Chris' blood went cold when he heard the voice that caused him nightmares every night. Knossos spun Chris around so that he was facing him. He pulled Chris into a bruising kiss.

"What sweetheart your not happy to see me, after I slaved away fighting off the resistance to get back to you." Chris glared up at Knossos he so wanted to vanquish his sorry ass. "Oh I'm thrilled doesn't it show on my face and in my tone." Knossos just smirked and backhanded Chris across the face. "Now you know you don't back talk to me I guess being away for the past few months had you forget your training, or was it the two watching you that did." Hearing that made Chris struggle against him, Knossos smiled at the new information brought to his attention. "Hey, hey now you know it turns me on when you struggle like that, I can't wait to do nasty things to you." Chris spit in Knossos' face, but that didn't even faze him. He threw Chris on the bed and ripped the towel off of him.

Knossos then proceeded to take off his black rob revealing his nude body. Chris looked away in disgust. Knossos was right in a way he let his guard down these last few months due to Trent, he promised himself he wouldn't make that mistake again. Knossos started to kiss the length of Chris' body, Chris noticed how different Trent and Knossos' touch were. Trent's touch was soft, gently and loving while Knossos was rough, hurried and unfeeling. Chris steeled himself as he felt Knossos at his entrance; he knew to expect pain. Knossos grabbed Chris' face. "You will look at me the whole time until I'm through if you close your eyes or even look like your in a daydream I will make you feel pain like you never felt before. Chris wandered if that would be even possible for the year that he having been held up here in Wyatt's fortress and the physical activity that he had to endure thanks to Wyatt, he wasn't sure if he already felt that pain that Knossos was describing. Chris felt a hard punch to his face that made him see stars. When the stars cleared he was face to face with a snarling red-faced demon. "I told you to pay attention until I'm through. Don't make me have to say it again," Knossos said in a quiet, deathly tone that made Chris' hair stand up on the back of his neck. Satisfied by the reaction he received he position himself in a way when he thrusted back into Chris it would hurt for days. Chris felt like he was going to be pulled apart. He bit his lower lip so he wouldn't cry out. He didn't want to give Knossos the satisfaction. Knossos wasn't please with how this was going, he felt like he was losing control. He tried everyway to make it painful, and exhausting for Chris but he didn't cry out or beg for him to stop. Knossos tried for another time to make Chris cry out but nothing came, Chris kept it all inside. Knossos came with a loud growl, Chris was relieved when Knossos finally finished this time it lasted longer than the other times due to the fact that Knossos learned how to control his timing.

When Knossos flamed out Chris ran to the bathroom to throw up, he emptied out everything in his stomach, which wasn't much. He then got up after a while and got into the shower again where he rubbed his skin raw to the point that some spots were bleeding. At that moment Trent decided to shimmer in, he looked around and when he didn't see Chris he started to panic. He called out for Chris but there was no answer, he started to walk around the room thinking he maybe lying unconscious somewhere. He walked by the bathroom and heard the shower going, he knocked on the door and called out Chris' name but there was still no answer. "Chris if you're in there its Trent so don't be afraid I'm coming in okay." Chris was sitting in the shower letting the cold spray hit him, he was shiver but he didn't care. Trent looked down when he opened the door, his heart broke when he saw Chris in the shower shivering and bloody, Trent reached in and turned off the water. He got a towel and wrapped it around Chris. He then picked him up and was going to carry him to the bed but he thought twice about that. He placed Chris on the couch and went over to his closet to fetch some close to put on the tramatized brunette.

Chris didn't seem to acknowledge that Trent was there; Trent was getting really worried when Chris didn't make a sound or move. Trent dressed Chris since it didn't seem he was going to do it himself, he then left Chris to go strip the bed of the foul sheets that his love had been raped on. He conjured a fireball and burnt the sheets; he then got new sheets and made the bed. He looked at the bed in disgust, he wished he could burn the bed also but that wasn't even tangible. When he finished with the bed he went to go get Chris, he laid himself and Chris on the bed, he had Chris wrapped in blankets and resting on his chest. Trent rubbed Chris back up and down to give him comfort. "I swear Chris I will make him suffer for what he has done to you, I promise you that I will make him suffer.

Piper was furious her whole face was completely red. "That's if I don't see that son-of-a bitch first." Phoebe and Paige looked at their sister with concern, it wasn't that they didn't agree with her but she was pregnant and they didn't want her and the baby to get hurt. Phoebe feeling that Piper was about to go over the edge due to her emphatic powers rushed to her sisters' side. "Piper I know you want to kill that bastard for what he did to Chris, so do I believe me, but you have to calm down or you might hurt little Chris in there." Piper looked up at her sister and knew she was right, she nodded her head and took two deep breaths. She looked up at both her sisters with guilt. "How did this happen to my baby boy, he doesn't deserve this at all. This is all my fault I shouldn't have left them alone." Phoebe was about to reassure her but Leo beat her to it, Leo was standing over to the side feeling guilty and angry with himself until he heard what Piper said. "No it isn't your fault its mine, I'm the one who tricked him which left him vunerable to Wyatt." Phoebe, Paige and Piper were shaking their heads in disagreement. Paige knew that if she let this continue it would be a whole blame-fest. "It's no ones fault except that creep that raped Chris and Wyatt for letting it happen." Everyone let what Paige said settle in they knew she was right, but still felt harboring guilt.

Knossos had just flamed in the room when Wyatt stepped out of the shadows. "So how is he coming along did he break yet?" Knossos was a little surprised to see Wyatt there. He bowed in respect before responding. "Master I'm afraid to say no he hasn't broke yet it seems that he has more determination then I thought but then it could also be…" he trailed off not knowing how much he should reveal. Wyatt sensing this has a look to Knossos that could kill five men. "You thought it could be what Knossos." Not wanting to anger Wyatt since he seen the things that he has done to others quickly responded. "It could be that he found a love interest in one of your followers sir." "WHO!" he sneered with such venom. "Well I'm not exactly sure which one sir but ummm that phoenix assassin Bianca and that half demon witch Trent sir." Wyatt looked thoughtful at that information, knowing his brother his love interest would be Trent.

Wyatt knew he could use this as an advantage especially in a way that served him. Wyatt then turned to Knossos with a new idea. "Knossos you will stop your sessions with Chris I have another idea, when I have all the facts I will let you in on it understand." Knossos wanted to shout no at the top of his lungs but knew it would get him killed, he just kept his cool until he grows a little stronger which will be in no time then he will be ruler and take Chris on as his consort. Instead Knossos just bowed. "As you wish your excellency." Wyatt gave a pleased look before flaming out, he reappeared in the corner of Chris' room what he so made him fume, his brother was in the arms of one of his best assassins, Wyatt used every once of control he had not to strike out he knew it would ruin his plan. His little brother finally slipped up he fell in love and that will be his down fall like all those he killed were. "You will soon join me, and be mine Chris very soon." Wyatt took one more look at the couple on the bed and smirked. "Enjoy this moment together because it will be your last," and with that he flamed out.

Unknown to the couple in the bed that they were being watch they slept on in peaceful slumber. A few hours later Trent awoke first, he looked down at the sleeping angel against his chest. Trying not to wake up the sleeping brunette he slowly slipped out of bed. He kissed Chris' head before he shimmered out. When he returned to his and Bianca's apartment he knew something was wrong. He turned and was face to face with an unhappy ruler. He bowed his head in submission. "Sir is there something I could do for you?" Wyatt looked at him once over, as if he smelled something rancid. "Actually you already did something for me, and I want to thank you." At the confused look he saw Trent have Wyatt continued. "Well see since you decided to bed my brother that means I have something to use to make sure he joins me in my quest."

Trent felt like the wind was knocked from him when he heard what Wyatt said the first thing he thought of was Chris' safety. Wyatt smiled in satisfaction when he saw the numerous emotions flow across Trent's face. Wyatt turned toward his minions. "Take him to the dungeons until I call you, don't let him out of your sight understood." His minions nodded their head eagerly not wanting to be on the receiving end of Wyatt's anger. Wyatt then flamed into Chris' bedroom; he looked down at his sleeping brother. He looked so peaceful and beautiful lying there. Wyatt sat down on the side of his cherub's and traced the outline of his lips, before kissing them lightly. He then unbuttoned Chris' shirt revealing his soft toned chest. Wyatt then traced every outline of his ribs, then kissed his way down to his bellybutton, he was about to reach into Chris' pants when he was suddenly tk'd into the nearest wall. "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

Wyatt looked up to the face of his brother, but his brother never looked at him with disgust. Wyatt tried to get up but Chris threw him down again. "I asked you a fucking question Wyatt." Wyatt was shocked Chris hardly ever yelled at him like that, he could see the anger coming off Chris in waves, never has he ever been on the receiving end of Chris' anger. Not even when he killed his family was Chris ever this angry. Wyatt tried to stand up again but was pushed down again. Getting tired of the way this was going. He lifted his hands and flung Chris into the wall, a little pissed off at his brother that he thought he could talk down to him. "How dare you think you can speak to me like that remember your place Christopher?" Before Chris could answer Wyatt lifted him up in the air and started to choke him. Chris gripped at his neck as he was trying to get in air, finally Wyatt let Chris drop to the floor in heap trying to grasp for air. Wyatt walked over to Chris and whispered in his ear. "Now that's more like it, besides I have a proposition for you are you interested."

Chris glared at his brother that would make any other person think twice about messing with him but Wyatt wasn't fazed by it. "What is your proposition Wyatt?" Wyatt smiled and petted Chris' head as to say "Good Boy". "I want you to join me, and that entails you doing whatever I say, you will answer to me and only me, and I will use you as I see fit. So what do you say?" Chris looked at Wyatt as if he was high. "I say you can go straight to hell." Wyatt just let out a twisted laugh. "I thought you would say that so I brought you a little incentive that would make you see my way," with that Wyatt snapped his fingers. Chris started to get scared when he said that, he thought that Wyatt had found out about Ryan. But when his minions shimmered in with Trent his heart broke at the sight of his lover bloody and bruised. He was about to run to him but Wyatt grabbed him. "Oh I don't think so my darling little brother, did you actually think that I wouldn't find out that one of my assassins is fucking my little brother. This all belongs to me I'm the ruler of the world I know everything, and one thing I know is that you love him. Now if you want him to live you will join me in every sense of the word, or I make him suffer until he's begging for death its your choice little brother what will it be."

Chris looked longingly over at Trent he caught Trent's eyes. Trent was shaking his head furiously, but Chris just gave him a little shrug and mouthed, "I love you". Chris turned to Wyatt with a hateful glare. "Fine Wyatt you win I will join you in every sense of the word." Chris knew what that meant, he also knew that he was signing his life a way, but he didn't care as long as Trent was safe he didn't care. He had lost to many people he loved to Wyatt and he'd be damned if he lost the love of his life too. Wyatt snapped his fingers again and the demons shimmered away with Trent, he then turned to Chris who was kneeling on the floor with his head down and held out his hand. Chris looked up and saw the offered hand hesitantly he took it. Wyatt smiled as Chris took his offered hand; he leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. Chris closed his eyes tight as Wyatt leaned down and kissed him he had to resist the urge to vomit. While still in the kiss Wyatt orbed them to his room. Wyatt only stopped the kiss when he appeared in his room; he was out of breath as he stared at Chris to see what his reaction was. Wyatt was a little hurt when he saw that his brother had his eyes closed tight and his hands were balled into a fist. He wiped the hurt look off his face before Chris opened eyes. Wyatt started to take off his clothes while Chris had his back to him. Wyatt sighed as he saw that Chris had a pleading look in his eyes. "Look Chris we had a deal you will join me in every sense of the word and I will not harm your lover." Chris closed his eyes so he could gain strength that he didn't have. He looked at Wyatt for a minute. " He better stay safe I want to be able to see for myself that he's still alive, I know you Wyatt you like to lie."

With that said he started to unbutton his shirt; he stopped when Wyatt commanded him to go slower. Chris gave a heavy sigh, which sounded more like a painful whimper. He slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, and then let it drop to the floor. He then took off his wife beater. He so didn't want to go any further, he had done this a dozen times for Knossos but this was different this was his big brother. His brother who wanted to fuck him, he thought he was going to hyperventilate. "Continue don't stop until everything is off," Wyatt commanded in a strong butlust filled soft voice. Chris slowly undid his button to his pants; he slid them slowly over his slim hips taking with them his underwear. He stepped out of them and tried covering himself up with his hands. Wyatt stood up and came closer. "Drop your hands I want to see all of you, turn around slowly. Besides I know you didn't have any problem taking off your clothes for my assassin like a little whore." Chris cringed when he heard the words that came out of Wyatt's mouth. Wyatt took Chris's hands and led him to his bed; he pushed Chris down to sit on the bed standing in front of him.

They sat there for a minute until Chris understood what Wyatt wanted, slowly brought his hand towards Wyatt's member. He took one deep breath to settle his nerves, which didn't seem to help and took all of Wyatt. He tentatively started to lick the shaft then head. He started out slowly then worked up his speed he wanted to get this over as soon as possible. He knew when Wyatt was about to come he started to breathe faster and his hand tightened in his hair, he tried to pull away before he came but Wyatt held him there. Chris knew that there was no use in fighting he wouldn't win, when Wyatt came Chris took all of it, when Wyatt pulled out he thought he was going to empty his stomach right there, but he got control of himself before he did. Wyatt leaned down and kissed Chris on the mouth, he could taste himself and Chris, which made him excited over again. He pushed Chris onto his back and kissed him on every part of his body. When he was fully erect again he pulled Chris to the middle of the bed, he positioned himself at Chris' entrance and plunged in. Chris closed his eyes as the pain hit he wasn't healed from earlier when Knossos had taken him. Wyatt leaned down and whispered, "I want you to cum also, if you don't there will be dire consequences." Chris wanted to cry but he didn't this wasn't time to breakdown he told himself. He tried to concentrate on what Wyatt was doing, but that wasn't working, so instead he pictured the first night he made love with Trent, he kept his eyes open so Wyatt wouldn't think he was daydreaming. It was not long before Wyatt came, Chris right after he felt so humiliated for what he just did, but he wouldn't let that show to Wyatt. Wyatt looked down at his brother and kissed him again. "See this is how it's supposed to be you by my side in rule and in my bed." Chris looked up at him as tears were about to fall, but he stopped them before they rolled down his cheeks this was his life, to be his brothers whore. Chris rolled over and wrapped himself in a fetal position and that's the way he stayed until Wyatt wanted an encore of previous events.

So how was that please review tell if you like it. I hope you do. Hey does anyone know the spell Chris used in the episode "Chris-crossed". The one that brings him to the future. Next chapter will be Leo and the Charmed Ones reactions to Knossos and Wyatt; also it will be Chris coming to the future. Then after that chapter it will be one more memory then Leo and the sisters go back to the manor. So again I hope you enjoyed the story.


	9. One Step Forward

Okay I'm back sorry for the long wait but I couldn't get to the site and I was also doing my research on the episode "Chris-crossed." So okay this will be about the reaction to Wyatt raping Chris, and a special quest visits Chris. I'm not too sure but I believe this story will be coming to and end within two or three more chapters. Then I will be starting on the sequel. I was thinking maybe even turn all these stories into a series what do you think?

Thank you all for your reviews I appreciate every last one.

Okay so now that everything is clear on to the story ENJOY!!!!!!!

Wyatt came with grunt in Chris. Both their bodies were sweaty and the room smelled of sex. Chris still wasn't used to this he felt sick every time they finished. Chris could feel that Wyatt was slowly winning. Chris' enthusiasm and determination was starting to fade and Wyatt could see it too. Wyatt actually felt ashamed and guilty, for he was the one that was causing the fire in his little brother to fade. He knew he was wrong to force himself on Chris but he couldn't help it he was in love with Chris and not in a brotherly way. It started out so innocent, at first he just thought that his brother was handsome I mean there is nothing wrong with thinking your brother is handsome its normal. Then he walked in on Chris while in the bathroom he didn't know he was in there, the shower wasn't running and there was no noise coming from in there. So he just walked right in at first Chris didn't see him he was to busy putting lotion on. Wyatt felt glued to the floor he was getting hard just watching his brother's fluid movements. He saw every curve, and every muscle. He didn't want to move from that spot but he knew he had too before Chris discovered him there. He slowly went out the way he came in quickly and quietly, Chris never knowing that his older brother was there just a few minutes ago watching him apply lotion to himself. After that incident Wyatt couldn't look at Chris without wanting to touch him wherever he could.

Wyatt wasn't sure if he made the right decision anymore. He could feel Chris slipping away from him, even though Chris broke off the link they had together to run from him he could still feel him know that he's safe, but now he couldn't feel a thing and that scared him. Wyatt was feeling claustrophobic in the room with Chris he had to get out and think. He leaned over Chris as he sat down on his side. "I'm going to out for a while so you have time to yourself, you can walk freely around the castle but with a guard I don't want you to run away now. If anything happens I want you to tell me, I don't want you hurt okay. Chris was starting to become very agitated, for three months Wyatt has been using him as his personal slave to come to his every beck and call he makes. He saw it in Wyatt's eyes, as he knew it himself he was slowly slipping away, but can you blame him this is what his life has come down to there was no where to go from here. He lost the love of his life, his family, and he is now his brothers concubine.

Chris closed his eyes if this is the way I'm going I really need help. Unknown to Chris his plea for help was answered. When Wyatt left Chris curled into a fetal position and rocked back and forth. That is basically the way he spent most of his days and if he wasn't doing that he was tending to Wyatt's needs. And that's the way Chris fell asleep not knowing that he was being watched. Once again Leo, Phoebe, and Paige were trying to calm Piper down, once again she was crying hysterically but you couldn't really blame her it was the hormones, well most of it anyway. How would you feel if you were watching your child being violated every day. Phoebe was rubbing her back in soothing circles; she had finally gotten over the shock of seeing Wyatt rape Chris. She knew that Chris probably had a rough life but she never imagined this. She hoped that this journey through Chris' past was almost over she didn't think any of them could take anymore of this. She was shocked Chris made it through okay, well maybe not okay he's neurotic, cold, distant, and closed off but considering he is better than most people would have been.

"Look Piper I know this is too much for you, trust me its hard to watch myself but this is what we wanted. We needed him to open up to us and let everything out in the open no more secrets." Piper looked at her baby sister. "I know this is what we wanted I just didn't expect all of this, him being raped and tortured. I just can't help but feel guilty that I wasn't there to protect him, like a mother should." Piper sighed dejectedly and walk over to where Chris was curled in a tight ball fast asleep "All I want is to go home and hold my son and tell him I'm sorry and that I will make sure that this never happens again." Before anyone could respond to Piper's comment someone orbed into the room. The person was a woman with long black hair that cascaded down her back. She was wearing all white that made her seem like she was floating in the air. She turned around and faced Christopher who was unaware that there was someone in the room with him. Piper, her sisters and Leo were trying to see who this woman was, hoping with all their hearts that she didn't mean him harm. He has been through enough as it is, but then again she did orb and they were white so she had to be good right. They didn't have to wait too much longer as the woman looked up to reveal her identity. Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige gasped in surprise; they couldn't be more surprised how could this be was on everyone's mind.

Ohhh who could that woman be? Well what do you think I didn't want to go on I wanted to leave a little suspense. So who should the woman be? I really want to know if you think I should make this into a series. But I do know for now on when I start new stories I will already have them written and saved on my computer so I can update everyday. Well please review tell me what you think with everything well until next time.


	10. To The Past

Okay here we go there will be two more chapters and then this story will be done. Then I will start on the sequel but it will take a while before I put it up because this time I'm going to write the story first then just put up the chapters. In this chapter the woman is revealed and you will find out the reason she is there. Chris will go to the past, oh and about that I just realized that I said future in recent chapters I meant the past.

Thanks for the reviews I hope your enjoying this story, and believe I should turn it into a series. Well now on with the story ENJOY !!!!!!!

Piper, and Phoebe stood stock-still; they both had tears in their eyes. Leo had gotten over the initial shock of it all, he wasn't that surprised to find out they made her into a white lighter, he walked over to Piper where he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Piper tried to find her voice so she could voice how she felt at that moment, but she couldn't utter a word she was still to shocked. Leo couldn't tell what she was feeling at the moment because the emotions reflecting from her face were switching a mile a minute. Phoebe wasn't any better she too was over taken by her emotions. It was so hard for them to just grasp one emotion, for there standing only but a couple feet away for them was their older sister that never left their hearts or memories Prue.

Phoebe had tears rapidly flowing from her eyes in a chocked voice which seemed to knock Piper out of her stupor "Piper it... its Prue." Piper just nodded fearing if she said a word she would break down. It was as if Prue heard her little sister say her name, she looked right towards them and smiled warmly at them. The moment was soon gone as if in a flash she lowered her head to wake Chris.

Paige looked over at her two sisters she knew that they missed Prue, but then how couldn't they she was super witch and sister all in one. Actually she was just one big super woman. When Prue revealed herself she was shocked beyond comprehension. But not because she was there but by the jealousy she felt towards her own sister well half sister. She felt guilty for being jealous of a dead woman, but it was a dead woman that Paige felt she had to compete with. Since she moved in with Phoebe, and Piper all she ever heard was the great Prue this and the great Prue that. Paige always felt that she wasn't good enough to be replacing Prue. To tell the truth that was one of the reasons why she didn't want to move in right away but of course she would never tell Piper or Phoebe that. On many occasions she had seen her two sisters try to make contact with Prue and she saw how it tore them apart when nothing happened. So pushing her own feelings to the back she went over to comfort Phoebe and Piper.

Piper and Phoebe were still trying to rein in their emotions when they heard Prue speak.

Prue looked down at her sleeping nephew she was finally able to answer his call for help. She would have been there sooner but those bastards up there wouldn't let her. Since her sisters were still getting acquainted with being dead they couldn't go to Chris themselves so instead they sent Prue. It hurt so much to watch the torture Chris went through at the hands of Wyatt. Just thinking about him made her blood boil if only she had her witch powers she would do major damage.

Prue looked down as she saw Chris move in his sleep, she smiled down at him he looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him. Whatever he was dreaming about was giving him rest from what reality was really like. She hated having to break him from his place of solitude to just have to be reminded of where he was and what has happened to him. Though hopefully the plan that her and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige came up with will change everything for the better. Prue scolded herself for delaying the inevitable; she shook Chris until his beautiful emerald green eyes opened.

At first Chris didn't know what was going on he didn't even recognize the woman standing over him. Once he got his bearings recognition came to his eyes. It was his aunt Prue. He had seen pictures and had stories told to him about her. It seems that he got his love of art from her; he even inherited her power of telekinesis. Chris felt as if his prayers have been answered. Finally someone is here to help him, Chris pushed himself up in the bed so he could look at his aunt better. "Aunt Prue what are you doing here?" Even though he didn't show it Chris was excited, surprised, and worried. It seemed that Prue could hear what he was thinking because she leaned over and gave him a hug. "Don't worry Chris I'm here to help on the request of a certain hysterical, pmsing white lighter. We came up with an idea to help you save the world and Wyatt." Though what she was saying was the total opposite from what she really meant. They really wanted to save Chris from being hurt.

Chris could bet the hysterical white lighter was his mother. He couldn't figure out what he should feel, he felt relived to know that his mother and aunts were okay but angry that he couldn't be with them. Prue saw the conflicting emotions on his face but decided against it to comfort him because she knew he would ask her for the one thing she could not give him, to go with her when she left. Chris sighed again and walked towards the bedroom window he already knew what to expect from this visit with his Aunt Prue he could read her thoughts. (I don't know if any empathy can read a white lighter or whatever it is you are before white lighter) Prue walked over to Chris and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Chris I'm here to help you with your mission to save Wyatt." Not expecting that, he turned around to face his aunt with a curious and shocked look on his face.

"Okay I'm listening." Prue shook her head in amazement Chris was exactly like Piper. "Well it seems that Wyatt must have been turned around the time when he was missing for a month. We never found out who took him but it may be that since he was missing and fighting for his life in the underworld he was traumatized." Chris listening to his aunt was now catching on to what she may have planned.

"So your saying stop Wyatt from being kidnapped then we stop him from turning evil."

Prue nodded her head in agreement he even got her smarts. Chris was going over a plan in his head then stopped when he came to a conclusion. "But that would mean for me to go into the past when Wyatt is one, before I'm conceived." Prue heard the doubt and worry in his voice. "What … what's the matter with it?" Chris looked at his aunt as if she was nuts.

"Did you forget who your sisters are they would never let me anywhere near Wyatt, I mean as soon as I stepped out of the portal mom would blow me up. The time you want me to go in is when mom was overprotective witch and when you get in her way or pose a threat you have no hope. Plus whoever it was had to be high level demon to have vanished like that without the Charmed ones ever knowing who it was, so we may need the power of three."

Prue nodded with her agreement they really didn't think this plan all the way through. Chris was thinking the same as he watched his aunt pace back and forth. Chris had just glanced at a picture of him with his mom, aunts, Wyatt, Ryan and Grandfather when he was hit with an idea.

"I got it all we need to do is go back to when the Titans were released. All we have to do is make sure that the Charmed Ones defeat the Titans." Prue looked at Chris as if he had two heads. "But how the Charmed Ones aren't strong enough to fight the Titans?" Chris nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea your right the Charmed Ones can't defeat the Titans but the Charmed Ones with "god" powers are undefeatable."

"Okay but how will they get the gods powers only and elder can release those powers, and I doubt those fools up there would do it the last time they did it those people tried to take over the world."

"Yea but they were civilians, Mom and the Aunts are Charmed Ones."

"Okay lets suspend reality for like a minute lets say they can defeat the Titans and can give the powers back before they get controlled by it, but who is going to give them the power you know as well as I do, that the elders no matter if you have hard evidence they won't sumbit to giving them the pwer. Chris looked at Prue and smiled real wide.

Prue looked at Chris smile and she knew that whatever he had in mind was a crazy risk. As soon as the words left his aunts' mouth he knew how they would get the powers of the gods. "Your right the elders wouldn't give them the powers, but one white lighter soon to be elder would." Seeing his aunts' confused face he went on. "Leo is an elder now he was made one before I was born after the Titans killed aunt Paige. The reason they made him an elder was because most was destroyed by the Titans, but if you make Leo and elder before aunt Paige dies then he will be the only elder up there so he makes the rules." Prue lit up when Chris finished explaining his idea.

_Wow this kid is smart, Piper should have had him skipped a couple of grades._

She then frowned when a thought hit her. "But Leo isn't going to leave his family to be an elder." Hearing Leo's name made Chris fill with anger. "Yes he will its not like he wasn't destined to be an elder he is just going to become one earlier then he would have. And he did leave us." Prue didn't miss that the last part came out angry and bitter, but she decided not to comment on it knowing just like when she was younger he had set a picture of what her father was like. She was amazed how Chris seemed to take after her and her sisters.

"Well even if he did or didn't they didn't make your father an elder until they found a white lighter for the Charmed Ones."

"Oh that won't be a problem they will have a white lighter." Prue once again looked confused as she tried to keep up with her nephew. Giving his aunt a break he gave a big smile and turned around in a small circle. "I will be their white lighter I will only tell them what I see fit on what they should know about the future and why I'm there."

"Yea that would be good but did you forget about my stubborn, hard headed sisters that don't like being in the dark about things."

"No I haven't forgotten them but like everyone said I'm just like you three put together plus grams they wont stand a chance."

"Okay it seems that you have it all planned out so you must go immediately."

"Shit we have another problem." Getting a little pissed that this is the third time she had been confused today asked Chris what now. "Well to get to the past we need a spell and the spell is in the magic room which is guarded by Wyatt's" minions. Besides I also have to be in the attic at the manor for this to work."

"Okay you're right this could be a problem. Ummm where is Wyatt?"

Chris shrugged as if to say he had no idea when a thought occurred to him. "He is with his army he wont be back until midnight. Most of his minions are at this meeting so we could sneak into the magic room now with little trouble be sides I remember a few spells from the Book of Shadows that could come in handy if we find ourselves in a jam."

Prue nodded at this and made herself invisible so she could walk the way to the magic room to see how many of Wyatt's' minions where lurking around. Chris on the other hand got dressed and prepared for what he knew a battle was soon to come. Prue came back within ten minutes. "Okay there is one minion guarding you but right now he is asleep and then there is four guarding the magic room. Do you have the power to turn invisible?"

"Yea I do I also have a spell to put them to sleep if we are caught."

"Good now lets go we don't have any better time but right now." Everything was going fine they were able to sneak out of the room without the minion waking up, and they were able to put the ones guarding the magic room to sleep without anyone thinking anything they should of known it was too good to be true. They grabbed the chalk to use for drawing the portal, and they took the spell from the B.O.S. They then orbed to the manor, they rematerialized in the attic, which they looked around, and sensing no danger began to initiate their plan. Chris drew the pentagram on the wall while Prue looked on for any danger. Chris turned to her when he was done. "We have to hurry Wyatt will be here soon I know he sensed me orb."

Chris was just about to go over to his aunt to say goodbye when they were both flung into the nearest wall. When he looked up he saw Bianca standing there with hate in her eyes. "Bianca what are you doing I found a way to save Wyatt." At that she flung him into another wall, she stalked over to and glared down at him.

"Save Wyatt what about Trent thanks to you he's dead." All color drained from Chris' face he couldn't believe what he just heard it couldn't be true Wyatt had promised.

"No your wrong Wyatt said he wouldn't hurt as long as I did what he said." That seemed to get Bianca even angrier.

"And you believed him what are you fucking dense why would you believe anything that came from his mouth, I knew working with you would have caused us harm now my best friend the only family I had left is dead because of you. You're going to pay for his death you and your brother." She was about to throw a fireball at Chris but was knocked backwards.

Chris didn't understand what happened until he looked to his left and saw his very angry brother and a couple of minions standing in front of attic door. Prue saw what was happening and stepped between the two brothers she held up her hand and a force field came out around them. "Go Chris its now or never I wont be able to hold them for long." That seemed to knock Chris out of his stupor he was on his feet in an instant he pulled the spell out of his pocket he held it up and began to read it.

_**Hear thy words**_

_**Hear thy rhyme**_

_**Spirits from across the skies**_

_**Take me to what I hope to find**_

_**What I seek in heart and mind**_

The portal on the wall glowed a bright blue. He heard Wyatt yell as he began to walk towards the portal. Chris looked back and saw that his aunt was fighting Wyatt's minions, he was about to go back to help her when her voice stopped him. "Go Chris I will be fine, I can handle them don't worry you need to go before its to late." Chris took one longing look at his aunt before he disappeared through the portal.

When the portal opened again he walked through to be in the manor attic, but it was different from the one that he had just come from. He looked around reliving memories of his past. It was all-short lived when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He looked at the scene and knew what moment this was; it was when the Titans killed aunt Paige. He was shocked in his stance when he saw her his mother coming in behind Paige. Paige was turned to stone by the woman Titan (does anybody remember her name because I forgot) the Titan was about to turn to his mother when Chris was finally able to move to go save his mother. "Watch out." He knocked his mother to floor saving her life. He let her up when he saw that Titan was gone. Piper turned shocked eyes towards the new person who entered this equation. "Who the hell are you?" Chris just smirked at her and answered. "My name is Chris Perry and I'm from the future." (ummm I really don't remember if that is what exactly what happened in that scene I had it taped but I can't find it so work with me)

Okay that was this Chapter. There will be two more and then I start on the sequel. I hoped you liked this chapter. I also hope everyone had a good holiday I know I did. The food was unforgettable. Well that's it for now until tomorrow.


	11. Unwanted Guest

Okay I'm glad you like chapter 10. I know you guys are upset about Trent I wasn't going to say anything but Trent isn't dead and Bianca knows it but everything will be revealed in this chapter. There will be one more chapter after this ** sniffle **I know but I will try to write the sequel fast.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed you all have been great in your support and understanding of this story.

Piper smiled as the scene played out before them. That's when Chris first came into their lives. She then frowned when she remembered the way they treated him before he revealed who he truly was. She would never forgive herself for the pain she put her little boy through. It hurt her that she couldn't see that he was her son from the very beginning; he was just like her and her sisters.

Piper thoughts were cut off when they were thrown into another memory. As the four looked around they remembered that day as if it just happened.

A long black haired girl wearing all black leather with an athame in hand stood in front of the Charmed Ones. (Not the Charmed Ones looking on in the dream but the ones in Chris' memory.) Piper getting a little pissed off at the future people just dropping by in her home. "Who in the hell might you be, and what do you want," Piper asked sharply.

"I have no problem with you, I came for Chris to bring him back to the future."

The girl not even making a blink at what Piper said looked around the room for the person she came for. Piper was getting very frustrated with this person, she wanted someone to yell at to vent to and she knew the right person.

"Chris get your skinny, neurotic, white lighter ass here now!!!"

Chris automatically orbed in with a grim look on his face. Once again he had to hear his mothers bitching. If she only knew that's what he called her ranting he knew he would have a head the size of a basketball. "Yes Piper you bellowed," Chris said with a note of sarcasm. Not noticing at all the person standing behind him. At hearing Chris' response her anger hit top notch and she let him have it.

"Who do you think you are, I'm about tired of you mister and your "mister no it all " attitude."

Chris just sighed and was about to go sit down on the couch while his mother ranted on and on about something that he couldn't decipher. He stopped mid way when he saw who was standing on the other side of the attic. All color drained from his face as he took a good look at the woman, he looked around half expecting to see someone else.

The woman looked back at Chris with and evil smirk on her face. Anyone else would have just figured she was another demon trying to kill the Charmed Ones. But her eyes revealed her true feelings they showed pure hate. Piper ranted on oblivious to the tension between the two young future people in the room. She didn't stop until Phoebe told her to shut up. They looked towards Chris and saw that he was pale and shaking before they could ask what was wrong the girl lunged for Chris. She tackled him to the ground, they wrestled around for a while but then the girl got the upper hand and was about to plunge the athame into Chris when Paige knocked her off. Chris got to his feet with the help from Phoebe.

Chris looked desperately at the girl. "Bianca I'm sorry I had no idea that he would kill him, he promised me he wouldn't as long as I did what he wanted. You know I would never wanted him hurt, you know how I felt about him." Chris had to watch his wording in front of the sisters and Leo, the less they knew about the future the better. It seemed that his words were getting through to Bianca but that was long lived, she raised her hand and threw the sisters across the room. She shimmered to Chris grabbed his arm and shimmered out with a blink of an eye.

The sisters were speechless at first but then got down to work to find Chris. Piper was reluctant to find Chris, to her it seemed a lot of drama seemed to be happening since he shown up. She just couldn't trust him he was so secretive about the future and the reason he was here. If this person was from the future and wanted to take him back with her then he should go. She looked around and saw that Leo was trying to sense him while her sisters tried scrying for him. Turning around she was going to let them in on what she just came to.

"Maybe we should let her take him back to the future."

Phoebe and Paige looked up at her shocked. Phoebe getting slightly pissed herself at her sisters' attitude stood in front of Piper. "How can you say that, he has helped us out on more then one occasion."

Piper crossed her arms with a look of determination on her face.

"Yea and there have been to many occasions for comfort don't you find it a little strange that all these weird things start happening since he has been here. Besides he keeps things from us, everything that comes out of his mouth are half truths."

Phoebe determined not to lose this battle stepped closer to her sister. "Did you ever think that maybe he does that for our best interest." Piper just shook her head she knew that she wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine do what you want but I wont help when it turns out that he is actually here to kill us and take our powers or something worse. no I will just say I told you so" With that Piper turned on her heels and left the attic. Leo followed after her as Phoebe and Paige went back to trying to find Chris.

The four onlookers looked on somberly. Piper had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe how close she came to losing her son that day because she had set in her mind that he was evil. If she could have turned back time and do that day over she would have helped her sisters. The scene before them changed again. They saw an apartment and wondered what this has to do with anything. Their questions were soon answered as Bianca and Chris shimmered in.

Chris pulled himself out of Bianca's grip and glared at her. "Why are you doing this, you can't blame me for Trent's death it wasn't my fault?" Bianca didn't make any movement to show that she had heard him. She walked over to the wall and threw a potion at it. The wall soon glowed a bright blue.

"Lets go Christopher its time to go back to were you belong." Chris glared at Bianca and stood his ground.

"I'm not going back until I have completed what I came here to do." Bianca seemed to get angry with that, she soon shimmered behind him and stuck her hand through his chest. She took all of his power and energy. She then picked him up and walked threw the portal. Waiting on the other side was Wyatt and his minions. Chris was so weak that he didn't even flinch when Wyatt walked over to grab his chin.

"Little Brother you betrayed me how could you. You gave me your word that you would join me." Chris could only glare at his brother.

"You wanted me to keep my word when you on the other hand don't have to. I believed you, I did all that you asked of me but all the while you were lying to me. Oh no dear brother you betrayed me." Chris said it with so much hatred and pain that Wyatt had to take a step back.

"What are you talking about Christopher I didn't betray you?"

"I'm talking about Trent you killed him, and don't try to deny it I know you did." Wyatt had a confused look on his face, but then as realization hit him he snapped his finger and Trent shimmered in before Chris' eyes.

"Now little brother if I had him killed, what is he doing standing here." Chris looked on shocked he couldn't believe that the person he loved more then life itself, the one that he assumed dead which left a hole in his heart was alive and well."

"But how could this be, Bianca said you were dead." Trent looked down on him with disgust.

"Because the Trent that you knew is long gone." Chris couldn't believe what was happening. Wyatt walked over to Trent and kissed him full on the lips. "Now now dear brother I could put this little betrayal behind us of course you will be punished accordingly." Chris had tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

"I will never agree to anything you will have to kill me." Chris looked at Trent with hurt eyes. "How could you do this I loved you so much I trusted you. I gave myself to him for your safety and you go and join him in bed. I should have let him kill you."

Chris' words hit Trent in the heart but he didn't show it, he didn't want to let on that Chris' words brought him out of Wyatt's spell. Wyatt took that moment to walk over to Chris and knelled down to meet his eye level. "You see Trent and Bianca have seen the light due to my persuasion."

"No what you mean Wyatt is they seen the light because you have them under a spell isn't that right." Wyatt just shrugged in indifference. "You say tomatoe I say tomato."

"I'm going to ask you once again Chris, join me so we can become unstoppable."

Chris answered without hesitating. "As far as I'm concerned you can go straight to hell." Wyatt became infuriated he put Chris into an invisible choke hold. Trent becoming concerned first threw fireballs at Wyatt's minions then knocked Wyatt across the room. He was about to go over to Chris to see if he was all right when Bianca stepped in his way.

Trent didn't want to hurt Bianca but he would if that's what it took to get Chris to safety. "Look Bianca I don't want to hurt you and you don't want to hurt me. Remember the good times we had. Remember that we wanted to defeat Wyatt because of the pain he put us through. Remember…" Before he could finish Wyatt had tackled him to the ground. While they were wrestling around trying to one up each other Trent's words were getting through to Bianca. Soon her mind cleared as if she was in a fog.

She looked over to were Trent was fighting with Wyatt she saw that he had a handle on the situation she went over to help Chris. She turned Chris over but soon held up her hands in surrender when Chris jerked away from her touch.

"Its me Chris, truly me I'm not going to hurt you I promise."

Chris looked into her eyes to see if she was sincere. He saw what he wanted and nodded his head. Wyatt was now on top of Trent throwing punch after punch, Bianca threw Wyatt into the wall knocking him unconscious. Bianca and Chris went over to tend to Trent, Bianca then raised he hands to heal Trent. Wyatt had given all of his assailants the power in case they were injured by the resistance.

Trent never took his eyes off Chris, once Bianca was finished healing him he took Chris into his arms and kissed him for all he was worth. Bianca didn't want to break up the precious moment but time was of the essence. "Umm I don't want to be the bad guy here but Chris if your going to go back you better go now." Chris knew she was right but he didn't want to leave Trent again.

It hurt him to the core when he thought Wyatt had killed him, now that he was just arms length from him he didn't want to leave he wanted to stay wrapped in Trent's arms forever. Chris sighed knowing that he had to put a hold on his own happiness to save his family. Chris stepped back from Trent and walked over to where the hologram of the B.O.S was. "First I need the spell to give me my powers then I need the spell to take me back to the past."

_**I call upon the ancient power**_

_**To help us in this darkest hour**_

_**Let this book return to this place**_

_**Reclaim refuge in its rightful space**_

The book then fell from the ceiling on the stand in the attic Chris opened the book then found the spell to give him back his powers.

_**In this night and in this hour**_

_**I call upon the ancient power**_

_**Bring to me what is rightfully mine**_

_**In this rightful place and time**_

Chris then glowed as his powers where restored. Chris felt himself about to fall when Trent caught him in his arms. Trent looking down at Chris with concern asked, "Are you okay, maybe you should sit down for little bit."

Chris shook his head also wondering what happened. "No I'm fine I guess it was more power taken out of me then I thought." Chris and Trent stared into each other's eyes for a while until they heard a groan coming from the other side of the attic. "Shit Wyatt's waking up I got to go."

Chris looked at Bianca and Trent sadly. "Come with me I could use the help?" Trent and Bianca shook their heads.

"We can't Chris this is your mission, besides Bianca and I have to stay back here and help the resistance."

Chris nodded his head in understanding feeling his heart breaking the whole time. Chris turned to the Book of Shadows once more.

Trent stepped up and kissed Chris one last time. "Be careful, and don't forget to take the spell with you this time so Wyatt won't send anyone else after you." Chris took all the strength he had in him not to break down in tears.

"You be careful, both of you be careful." With one last look at the love of his life and his best friend Chris began to read the spell.

_**Hear thy words**_

_**Hear thy rhythm**_

_**Spirits from across the skies**_

_**Take me to what I hope to find**_

_**What I seek in heart and mind**_

The portal on the attic wall glowed once again Chris looked back one last time then disappeared through the portal. When Chris reappeared he was in the attic at the manor with the sisters asking him a bunch of questions.

The sisters and Leo all had tears in their eyes they had been on a never- ending emotional roller coaster. They didn't think they could take much more. Someone must have thought to soon because the next thing they all knew everything went black and they were falling. They couldn't grab onto anything and they couldn't see where each other were. Finally they all landed in a thud. Phoebe was the first to come to. "Where are we?"

Okay that was chapter 11 hoped you liked it. Please review. The last chapter will be up tomorrow. You will see where Leo and the Charmed Ones end up. So until next.


	12. A Time To Bond

Okay this is the last chapter. I'm sad to say this story is finished. But I'm glad that I'm almost done with the sequel. In this chapter you will find out where the Charmed Ones and Leo are. Also questions that arose in previous chapters will be answered.

Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys are great supporters and I'm glad you liked story.

Piper was the next too come to, followed by Paige then Leo. They were all confused on where they were. The place looked familiar but they couldn't pin point why. Piper looked around the room closely. Her gaze fell on a picture on the bedside table. She had a big grin on her face when realization hit her. They were in Chris' room. They were back home in the present. Piper felt as if she wanted to kiss the ground, she never has been happier to be in the manor as she did at that moment.

Downstairs Chris and Ryan had fallen asleep on the couch watching the classic movie Lord of the Ring: The Return of the king. Of course in this time it's a new blockbuster hit but in the future there are four more movies continuing from The Return of the king. Chris was awakened with a jerk when he heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. Looking down he saw that Ryan was lying on half his body. Carefully Chris slid out from under his brothers' heavy frame. Chris shook his head and smirked there could be a nuclear explosion, and it wouldn't disturb Ryan in his sleep.

Chris went upstairs to investigate what caused the noise. He was headed towards the attic when he heard voices coming from his room.

Chris cautiously stepped to the door; he put himself on alert in case he was caught by surprise. He turned the knob and looked inside carefully. It took everything in him not burst out in laughter. There in front of him on the floor in a heap was his mom, dad, and aunts.

Chris opened the door all they way and leaned against the door frame. He put on his famous smirk and waited to be acknowledged.

It took a while for the sisters and Leo to pick themselves up from the floor. Dusting herself off she glared over at her two sisters. "You know you two really need to go on a diet."

Piper just rolled her eyes and pointed to her stomach. Phoebe nodded and looked at Paige. "Okay so what's your excuse?" Paige just stuck her tongue out at her.

Chris no longer being able to keep it in any longer, he busted out in uncontrollable laughter. They all whipped their heads around where they saw Chris trying to keep himself from falling on the floor.

Piper stepped over to him and put her hands on her hips and tried to look menacing. "And what may I ask is so funny mister." That only fueled Chris' laughter. Piper could only smile at her son; she couldn't believe that this was the first time she ever heard him truly laugh.

Ryan waking from his spot on the couch looked around for Chris, when he didn't see him in the kitchen he called out for him. When he didn't receive an answer he decided to go check the attic considering that was were his brother always was. When he orbed to the attic he didn't see Chris, he started to get worried until he heard laughter coming from downstairs.

What he came across almost brought him to laughter. There was his mother trying to look menacing, while Chris was in a fit of laughter. Ryan looked from his brother to his mother. "Did I miss something?" Paige taking it upon herself to tell the story of their adventure spoke up.

"Well you see one minute we were looking at one of Chris' memories then the next thing I knew "Tila the Hun" over there was on top of me." Hearing this Chris just laughed harder, he was actually amazed he never in his entire life laughed this hard. Ryan was thinking the same thing as he watched his brother, soon after he joined in.

After a while Chris walked over to his mother and gave her a hug, trying to control himself. "Sorry mom but when Aunt Paige puts it that way I just couldn't help myself." Piper tried to look angry but she didn't have the heart Chris' smile was contagious. She just kissed him on his cheek and ruffled his hair.

But of course Ryan being Ryan broke up the special moment with his stomach. Everyone looked at him, Ryan looked back at them with a "what" look. "Hey what can I say I'm a growing boy!" Chris just shook his head and put his brother in a headlock.

"Come on I can make more pizza."

Ryan beamed and looked at his family. "You've never had pizza until you tasted Chris'."

Once again shocked by another one of Chris' abilities they all hurried to the kitchen before Ryan ate all the food. It only took ten minutes for Chris' to whip up pizza with everything hold the anchovies. The only sound coming from the table was moans of delight. Chris couldn't figure who packed more pizza in Ryan or his mother.

Chris sat back and watched his family interact this was something he had done on numerous occasions. This is what he missed all these years the laughter and love from his family. He was excited and happy, but he couldn't get this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. He sighed maybe he was just taking past experiences and bringing them to the now.

_Oh yea they're defiantly going to want to talk about all what they saw. They haven't been giving me any weird looks. They probably giving me a chance to come to terms with the fact they know. Yea they are defiantly going want to talk about it tomorrow. _

Leo looked at his son, it broke his heart to see all that he went through it felt even worse that he was the one to put him in that predicament.

_If I could get a hold of me in his time I would make him suffer for hurting Chris. How could I betray my son like that? God no wonder he hates me. God Chris I promise I will never hurt you like that. You're my heart and soul and I love you. Yea that's all great Leo but how are you going to tell Chris that. _

Leo looked thoughtfully at Chris. Chris feeling that someone was watching him looked up and searched the table and locked eyes with his father. He really didn't hate Leo well at least not the one from this time, but the truth is that he didn't hate the Leo from his time either he just wanted to know what he did wrong to cause Leo to hurt him so bad. Leo looked at Chris and sighed when then turned away.

_I will make it up to you, and I know just the way to do it too. _

After dinner they talked Chris out of doing the dishes, since he made dinner and they all retired to the living room to watch a movie. Half way through it Ryan and Chris were out like a light. First Phoebe went to bed, soon followed by Paige. The only ones left in the living room were Ryan and Chris who were sleeping and Piper and Leo who were watching their two sons sleep. It still felt weird to watch two of their children who they haven't even had yet be right there in front of them.

Piper turned to face Leo she looked deep in his eyes, leaned in and kissed him passionately. Leo a little shocked looked at Piper questionably "What was that for?" Piper smiled softly. "For being a loving husband, friend and father."

Leo looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "How can you say that you saw what I did to him, I was a horrible father."

Piper shook her head in disagreement. "No you are a wonderful father, and what happened in his future you can change besides he's here now, you should get to know him." "

But what if he doesn't want to get to know me."

Before Piper could answer Chris interrupted. "I'll be willing if you are." They both turned around and looked at him, Leo smiled.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but you see these two parents I have started talking and it woke me up. I'm the light sleeper in the family. As you can see yogi over here could sleep through world domination."

Piper and Leo let out a little laugh. "Well I believe it's time for Ryan and I retired to our rooms so you two can have some privacy." With that Chris orbed himself and Ryan upstairs.

"Finally by ourselves." Piper said dramatically. Leo smiled since he became an elder he had missed these times with Piper. It hurt him deeply every time he saw Piper with someone else or he had to leave after a quick visit.

"I've missed you so much Piper, I've missed this whole family. I can't tell you how much it hurt me to leave you, Wyatt, and your sisters."

Piper put her finger to Leos' lips and shook her head. "Oh I know how much it hurt because I felt the same way."

"I promise I will never leave you ever again." Piper shook her head and looked down in her hands.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, you're an elder now no matter how much you or I hate it you can't change that and I understand that really I do. I also know that I love you and even if you're right across the room or up there I will never stop. You will always be my husband nothing will change that. We have overcome many obstacles this is just another one. If you want we can try to make this work."

Leo had tears of happiness in his eyes; he took Pipers' chin and raised her head to look at him. "Nothing will make me happier." With that they both leaned into each other and kissed as if it was their first. The kiss was interrupted when they heard a round of aww's coming from behind them.

When they turned around Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Ryan were watching from the staircase. Everyone had a big grin on his or her faces. Piper looked at each one and with a stern look said, "Excuse me haven't you heard of a little privacy."

Phoebe laughed. "Privacy you want Privacy go to your bed room besides couldn't sleep so we decided to come down here and watch TV."

Piper scowled at her sister. "Well there's the TV."

Chris this time decided to speak up. "Yea we know but you're more interesting."

They all spent the whole night laughing and watching TV. They all knew that they didn't touch base on the memories that they saw but they decided they could do that tomorrow, tonight was time for them to bond.

The next morning Chris had prepared a gourmet breakfast like usual everyone ate with enthusiasm. Everyone made small chit chat while having breakfast knowing that after they were done they would be touching on subjects that would leave everyone emotionally drained.

After breakfast they all went into the living room. Chris sat with Ryan on the loveseat, while piper and Leo sat on the couch, and on either side of them sat Phoebe and Paige.

Chris took a deep breath. "So what do you want to know about first?" Piper deciding to go first cleared her throat. "Umm where was Ryan the whole time. Wyatt always mentioned that you two would be the ultimate power but wouldn't that be if you had Ryan."

"Oh well when I walked in and found you all dead I thought Ryan was too but he wasn't he was just knocked out cold. I called Darryl and Grandpa. They both helped me come up with a plan to keep Ryan hidden from Wyatt." They all nodded the Phoebe thought of a question.

"Why are most of your powers bound?" Chris' face fell into a sad frown.

"Well somehow you thought I was misusing my powers so you bound them, well you left me with a few so I could defend myself."

Leo was the next to ask a question. "So what are your other powers?"

"To tell you the truth I really don't know, they probably defiantly grown with me, besides when you did it I was pretty young so I don't remember all of them.

Paige always being the one coming up with ill-humored jokes at the inappropriate times. "So you have a boyfriend?"

Chris blushed a deep shade of red. "Umm yea I do or did umm at the moment I don't know what I have. While you guys were alive I had a boyfriend but I never told you the only ones who knew were Ryan and Wyatt."

In a small voice Piper asked a question that has been burning inside her since she got back. "When did you notice Wyatt start to change?"

Chris looked at Ryan. "Well at first it was just little things like he would one minute be happy the next he was angry. Or if he lost at something he would make the other person pay dearly. But when I really knew is when I came home and found you all dead."

Piper closed her eyes tightly when she heard the answer. Chris waited for the difficult questions to start. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Leo spoke up he really wanted to make Chris understand that he would never do what the Leo from his time did to him. "Chris I love you, me the Leo from this time. I can't tell you why I did or that Leo did what he did. All I can say is that I will make sure that you never go through that again. I would never hurt you intentionally. You are my son and I'm very proud of you." Chris shook his head he had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

"How could you love me or be proud of me after what you saw happened to me." Ryan closed his eyes as tears fell from them her was ringing his hand tightly he hated Wyatt for doing what he did to Chris. Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige all went over to Chris and hugged him.

Piper took Chris' chin and made him look at her. "Now you listen to me and you listen good nothing that happened to you was your fault you understand. You can not blame your self for what Wyatt and that sick bastard did to you." Chris looked at his mom then at the rest of his family they were all nodding in agreement.

Phoebe could sense the emotions coming off of Chris she was really concerned and it showed on her face. She thought over all the memories that they were shown, and something wasn't right about them. She couldn't figure out what it was. By now Chris was explaining the first time Knossos raped him everyone had tears coming down their faces. When Phoebe looked at Chris she didn't see any tears. Then realization hit, that was what was wrong in all the memories Chris never cried. Putting a hand on his shoulder Phoebe looked at Chris.

"Chris when was the last time you cried?"

Chris looked at his aunt with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that while we were being shown your memories not once did you cry why?" Chris shook his head.

"Because I'm supposed to be strong I had to be strong for Ryan, and I wanted to save Wyatt there was no time for me to feel sorry for myself besides I believed that everything that happened to me was my own fault."

Phoebe looked down at her nephew he had such a tortured soul and it was all because of a person who was supposed to love him and protect him. "Chris you don't have to be strong for everybody, sometimes its good to let someone be strong for you. The things that happened to you were wrong no one should ever be put through what you went through. But it wasn't your fault you never did one thing to deserve what happened to you."

Before Phoebe could say anything else a voice coming from the staircase broke in. "She's right what happened to you wasn't your fault."

Everyone turned towards the staircase and stared in shock. Chris couldn't believe it. "But how could this be?"

Okay that's that for this story it is finis. I hope you enjoyed the story please review. And also read the Authors Note.


End file.
